


Anything For The Sugar Baby!

by Big_Diesel



Series: The Deku Collection [29]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Harem, Bathroom Sex, Bed & Breakfast, Bisexual Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Breastfeeding, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Condoms, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Oral Penetration, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Female Shinsou Hitoshi, Femdom, Fetish, Filming, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Girls Kissing, Harems, Hotel Sex, Humor, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love Hotels, Love Triangles, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mentioned Shimura Nana, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Mistress, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Protective Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Rape Roleplay, Religion Kink, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Shaving, Shimura Nana Lives, Slice of Life, Son Complex, Strap-Ons, Strong Female Characters, Sugar Baby Midoriya Izuku, Sugar Mama, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, Virginity, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Is it really okay to be a sugar baby and still be in high school? Unless you're Izuku Midoriya, yes you can! The impressionable Izuku Midoriya works as an escort and his girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka works as his manager and Kayama-sensei works as his secretary. Follow the journey of Izuku as he caters to the girls of UA High, the women of the city, as well as the women beyond his universe who can't get enough of the cinnamon roll. {AU} {Izuku x Harem}Update on 12/24/19: Is It Really Okay For Girls To Be This Submissive? (Hitoshi x Izuku)Update on 1/1/20: Is It Really Okay For Beacon Girls To Be This Adamant? (Part I)Update on 1/6/20: Is It Really Okay For Beacon Girls To Be This Adamant? (Part II) (Team RWBY x Izuku)Update on 7/29/20: Is It Really Okay For Beacon Girls To Be This Adamant? (Part III) (Team RWBY x Izuku)
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku/Mongoose Habuko, Blake Belladonna/Midoriya Izuku, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Emerald Rose - Relationship, Golden Emerald - Relationship, Greenshade - Relationship, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Uraraka Ochako, Kodai Yui/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Midoriya Izuku/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Midoriya Izuku/Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Mongoose Habuko, Midoriya Izuku/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku/Team RWBY, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Weiss Schnee, Midoriya Izuku/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Shimura Nana/Midoriya Izuku, White Emerald - Relationship
Series: The Deku Collection [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057976
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. Is It Really Okay For Yui To Be This Assertive? (Yui x Izuku)

_**Before you read: this story is a revised version of the now-defunct series, "Izuku For The Night." We decided to delete it after a year because we didn't like the direction of where it was going. Now, we are amending and changing (even cutting out some things). The goal is to spread beyond the MHA universe. Just as we do with RWBY, there might be other animes involved in their Deku-loving. Unsure but stay tuned!** _

_**It isn't easy being a sugar baby!** _

It was a typical afternoon at UA High School. The halls were crowded with people, and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. There was the couple that was always making out on the left side of the hall, and about ten feet farther down, the cliquey girls. Opposite them, the cliquey jocks, and between them, the parade of otakus with their manga in hand and carrying their modeled dolls. However in the men's restroom in the midst of the noise told a different story.

A very different kind of story.

It happened too fast, Izuku thought as he saw Yui kissing and biting his neck. He was squirming, trying to resist what she was doing to him. His cheeks were burning red with the tears that were coming from his face. "Kodai, please don't do this."

She pressed her finger to his lips, enticing silence. "I want this," she said while unzipping his pants and pulling them down. "Now, work with me and I promised it won't be so bad." She looked at the fear in his eyes as she chuckled. "And for the record, it's Yui or your mistress, whichever you prefer."

Yui got up and pressed her foot on his stomach to keep him from moving. He watched as she pulled down her skirt and her panties. She threw them beside the toilet before going back down to remove his boxers. As he lay on the cold restroom floor, he watched the unreal events unfolding. Earlier, Yui was giving him anguish when being pulled into the restroom and now, she was preparing to rape him. As much as he wanted to struggle, it was getting tiring and decided to stop.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "Quiet and docile. Very good." She licked her lips as she approached the scared Izuku. "Not so tough now, aren't you?" She giggled before kissing him on his cheek. "Now, I am going to show you what a ' _lesbo_ _'_ can do to you."

There were ongoing assumptions and rumors that Yui was a lesbian because of her closeness with her classmate, Itsuka Kendo. Izuku didn't know the source of the rumors, but he was the target of her frustrations.

She smirked as she clawed her nails through his skin. He flinched and squirmed as she licked around his chest. She tugged his nipples repeatedly. By that time, he was always erected. She giggled when noticing it. "You say you're not liking this, but your son says otherwise."

Izuku watched as she reached into the pocket of her pants. It was a condom. "Can't make a mess with my pussy, can we," she said while laughing. "Don't need any evidence of this." She tore the packet while putting the condom on his throbbing dick. "Whoa, it is angry." She kept tapping it like it was an animal. "Are you getting excited? Who is a good dick? Who is a good dick?"

Izuku was getting embarrassed as he covered his face. Yui pulled his hands down. "I want to see your face as I take your first time." She tilted herself up and kept her eyes on him as she swayed her hips down to his dick. She flinched when making contact, but she continued thrusting.

Yui tried to close his eyes but felt a slap by her. "Keep your damn eyes open, boy," she said in frustration. "Don't you dare take your eyes off of me. See how I am thrusting my wet pussy with your dick. See how I am making it feel good. Not bad for a 'lesbo,' huh?"

"No," replied Izuku. He felt his dick becoming enveloped by her folds. It was tight and felt strange with the condom. However, her thrusting was making it become pleasurable. He let out a slight moan.

"That is right, Izuku," she said. "I know you like this. Just get lost in the pleasure." She leaned back while fucking him. He tried resisting, trying to find something to negate his erection. However, seeing Yui's expressions. She appeared very naughty. She looked like a beast in heat. As much as he hated, it started to feel good. He released his tension and allowed her to do her will.

"Not putting much of a fight anymore," she replied.

Izuku just looked away as he felt his hips becoming sore from the newly formed experiment. He closed his eyes as he knew he was close to climaxing.

"I am starting to feel funny, Yui," said Izuku as he was straining.

She knew he was close to climaxing. So, she started thrusting faster and faster. He let out a small cry as he released all of his sperm into the condom. At each spurt, she thrust. Each was rougher than the other.

Both were panting. She leaned over to Izuku and kissed him on the lips. Izuku's eyes were widening by how rough she was.

The restroom stall opened. Yui was buttoning her uniform. Izuku was doing the same. Yui was reaching for her pocket and pulled out a small envelope.

"Take this as payment, Midoriya." The same Yui that ravished Izuku aggressively was extremely shy as she was averting her eyes. "Thank you so much for allowing me to do this, Midoriya." She bowed to him. "That was such a relief that I needed it." She lowered her head. "Sorry if I was a bit rough. Forgive me, Midoriya."

Izuku returned her bow as he took the envelope and put it inside his pocket. " Don't be, dear! No problem at all, Kodai. I hope it was enjoyable for you as I grant your fantasy."

She produced a tiny smile. "A fantasy worth doing. Thanks to you." She gave him a peck on the cheek as she exited the stall. Her friend, Itsuka Kendo was waiting for her at the entrance. She bowed at Izuku as Yui approached her. "How was it, Yui? Was he wonderful?"

She produced a smile. "A beautiful birthday gift indeed. Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're very welcome, princess!"

Itsuka and Yui shared their affection with a kiss before turning to Izuku. "Thanks for making time in your schedule for Yui. Can you pencil me for next Tuesday and pencil us for a threesome that Thursday?"

Izuku nodded at the couple. "Yes and yes on both. Femdom for your choice?"

Itsuka clicked her tongue. "You know it, babe! See you around." Izuku smiled as he saw the couple holding hands before leaving the restroom. Amazing how such a couple can make a pastime such as sleeping with him as part of their activity. It didn't matter to the emerald-haired teen as he saw the number of funds collected from this session.

_A job well done!_

The restroom door opened. Izuku looked and smiled at his girlfriend, partner, and manager, Ochako Uraraka entering the room. She entered the stall, closing it. The duo looked at each other as they embraced each other with a kiss. Their eyes were closed, snapping their lips together as if they were to never see each other again.

"Evening, baby," she purred to him. "How was work?"

Izuku displayed his recent transactions. "Successful portfolio as always, my dear. Tips could have been better." He handed his funds over to her. She looked at the bills, proceeding to put them in her purse. "In no time, we can have our own place."

She pecked him on the cheek. "Looking forward to that, Izuku."

The place in question was a location where Izuku could operate without using mobile places such as hotels, homes of housewives, and places like the school's restroom. This operation has been going on for quite some time and already the emerald-haired teen was gaining a following. Even to people outside of Japan and as far as Vale.

Izuku sat on the toilet as he massaged his head. "A busy day indeed. Good thing Kayama-sensei allows me to operate at free period...for a price."

She leaned against the stall. "Yeah, poor baby," she said sarcastically. "Missing academics for the pleasure of our poor, poor hormonally challenged schoolmates."

"And their poor, poor mothers!" Izuku chuckled. "Whatever makes the populous happy, then I am happy." He pulled out a few bills from his back pocket and handed it to Ochako. "This is for you, darling."

"Thank you, baby. You know you don't have to do this for me."

"Of course, I do. We are business partners." He took her hand. "You are my woman. So whatever is mine is yours." He pulled her to him. "Plus, there is no place in the world I would rather be than right here with my woman."

"So you are calling our place of love here, the toilet?!"

"God, Ochako! No wonder why I am with you! Quips galore!"

She flicked his forehead. "As long as you know who you belong to and as long I can join in from time to time."

Izuku released a smile as he looked at his cell phone. "Glad you mentioned that. Pony has kept her options open for a threesome on Saturday."

She put her finger to her lips, batting her eyes. "I will .see."

Izuku shrugged his shoulder. "Hey, I won't force you." He stood up. "However, I do have to stop by Kayama-sensei's office before leaving. Got to give her her finder's fee."

"No more interactions at school?"

"Not until Nezu finds out who keeps leaving the classroom in disarray," he said while putting a piece of gum in his mouth. "Until then, she prefers home instead."

"Want to see if Minoru can take the blame this time?"

"If he allows keeping mum, we can give him a piece of the action," he said while leaning against the toilet. "Any girl that you know can toss him a mercy hump?"

Ochako leaned back against the door. She reached into her cell phone. Pulling out her glasses, the girlfriend and manager scrolled through her phone. She proceeded to hum throughout the process. "On the reserves list, we have Tokage, Komori, Intelli, and...Haya?"

"Yes!" The emerald-haired child snapped his fingers. "Haya wants in because she wants a discount. Plus, I promised her and Hadou for a nasty fasty tomorrow during PE class." He raised his finger to her. "Don't worry! Sensei is covering me."

"Where would we put Mineta and which girls on the reserve list?"

"Let's do Haya for Minoru at our well-known spot in the garden district."

"At one of our exclusives or the no-mint-under-your-pillow type?"

"Jesus, this is Minoru! He would do it in a rat pit. The latter."

"No-tell Motel?"

"With the wa-wa beds!"

"On it, Izuku!"

"Thanks, babe!" Izuku continued chewing his gum. It helped with his ear popping since Yui was screaming loudly into his ear. He rubbed his wrists when seeing that the shadows of the sun shifting. He knew that the evening was approaching. "Any girls for the evening?"

"Not this evening, dear. Just me and you tonight."

Izuku displayed a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I need to rest." As he was getting ready to stand and turn, he felt Ochako wrapping her tender arms around his neck.

"Izuku, sweetie." She came from behind him, pressing her breasts to his back. She blew into his ears. She let out a slight laugh. "Is there a way we can make time for ourselves tonight? For little old me?" She was gentle as she caressed his chest. She continued sliding until she made it to his groin. She continued rubbing until she could get a form of arousal, which none occurred.

"What the hell, Deku," she cried.

"Sweetie, you have used this stunt so many times that I have become immune," he said as he was grinning.

She tsked at him. "Nobody has resisted my charms. Boys, girls, none! Are you sure you aren't swaying to the other side?"

"Wouldn't have a clue since you popped my cherry on the day of your grandmother's funeral."

"I was in mourning."

" _Mourn_ yourself out of here with me." He stepped from Ochako. As he was making his way to the door, she approached him from behind. She grabbed him by his waist and applied pressure to his ass. He quickly blushed. She reached inside of his pants where he cradled his penis. He was aroused.

"Now I remember how to goose you, you gander," she purred. "Let's make a deal. Sleep with me and I will go to the arcade with you. I will even buy your tokens. And honestly, sweetie, I am in the mood."

He shook his head with defeat. "Fine, but let's make it a quickie. I really need to sleep."

She licked behind his ear. "You must've quickly forgotten about my style, foolish, adorkable Izuku. So, I doubt you will be getting any sleep." She kissed him on his neck. "C'mon, let's fuck!"

" _I would be so quick to copulate, children!"_

The stall immediately snapped open. Instinctively, Izuku spread his arms to protect Ochako from the surprised interruption of their session. It didn't matter that his pants were dropped to the floor. Upon seeing the person in question, their body language relaxed.

"Jesus, sensei!" Ochako let out a loud sigh of relief as she sat back on the toilet. "For a moment, I thought it was an actual danger."

The comment was met by the clicking of the blue-haired sensei's tongue. Nemuri Kayama, their Pro History teacher, and secretary to their operation had her hands to her hips. "Although _I_ may not be a danger, be aware of anything unsuspecting. I could have been Nezu and you two would have been suspended if not any worse.

"Let's thank God that you aren't Nezu," replied Izuku. Then, he lowered his voice. "He isn't within the vicinity, is he?"

The blue-haired temptress scanned her nails. "He isn't. Apparently, he has a hot date with the janitorial supply store about a certain mess that was left in the classroom." The latter part of the sentence was met with a mink. Nemuri and Izuku were cautious enough to do it in sparse classrooms or where the third-year students have class. Both of them knew better (Nemuri out of all people should) but that was one of Kayama-sensei's kinks- exhibitionism.

Ochako crossed her legs. "Let's be lucky that Nezu or the night maintenance worker didn't catch you guys the other night when you and Izuku were playing master-and-pet."

Nemuri brushed her finger through Izuku's hair. "Izuku didn't mind. He enjoyed walking in God's natural form. I wanted to play Adam and Eve but he thought it was too sacrilegious."

Matter of factly, Izuku only came by to her office that evening to give her her finder's fee. He didn't expect to walk on his knees throughout the hallway with a leash and a tail. Izuku could still feel the pain from where the sun didn't shine. Nevertheless, he couldn't have hated it, especially if he keeps Nemuri around. The Pro Hero 18+ was the best in the prefecture. Any drink bar, pachinko parlors, massage parlors, skin joints, strip clubs, host clubs, she knew the right people and had the right connections to bring the woman to him. All in all, he had to thank her for her help.

Plus, he was able to be himself around her. She was good company, an excellent performer when having sex, and even to Ochako's acceptance, his mistress.

The emerald-haired teen began rubbing the soles of his shoe. "Well, ladies. As much as I enjoy perusing the stalls of many men, let's step out before being seen."

As he stepped out, Nemuri pushed him back toward the stall. Ochako caught him. "Izuku, baby! Don't you understand my fetish?" Nemuri fixated her eyes onto the teen. She took off her glasses, placing her lip around the frame. "I have always wanted to have a tutoring session with _two_ pupils." She looked onto Ochako. "You don't mind since you guys were about, what you said to him, _fuck_?"

Ochako reached her hand, clinging to Izuku's chest. "Guess you can I have been holding back, sensei." She gave a mischievous wink. "Care to give your student and me some supplemental lessons?"

Izuku felt Ochako's hair covering his face. Her breasts toppled his head. While she was undoing his shirt, Nemuri spread Izuku's legs, proceeding to undo them as well. "Since you want to relax, you don't have to do a thing. Let your ladies treat you," said Nemuri seductively.

"Jesus! You girls are as horny than the clients," replied Izuku as Nemuri pulled down his boxers. Her eyes were wide as saucers when smelling the musk of manhood onto his now swollen cock. "I need a break from you guys from time to time. If it is not me, then you guys are…." It was interrupted when Ochako dipped her tongue into his lips. She quickly broke the kiss.

"Let me kiss these pretty lips for talking too damn much." Ochako looked at Nemuri. "Get busy with the front porch. I have the attic." She looked at Izuku. "And maybe we should check the back porch as well," she said with a wink.

"Hope to God you are playing," said Izuku before feeling the suction of Nemuri's mouth.

"I am only kidding, sweetie," said Ochako as she returned to kiss Izuku. _For now._

_**Like I've said before, it isn't being a sugar baby. Especially with Ochako as my girl and Nemuri as my mistress! I wouldn't have it any other way!** _

_**BD: I need to know your secret on revamping stories! I am having writer's block like crazy!** _

_**GOTA: Chill, baby! Even the best of writers have moments!** _

_**BD: Still trying to work for the one writer and he is still waiting.** _

_**GOTA: Good things come to those who wait!** _

_**BD: And that is why I love you, sweetness! Keep carrying the torch!** _

_**GOTA: It's our torch! My flame but your torch! Stay tuned for more of this revamp!** _

_**BD: Also, why are you stopping at the good part?** _

_**GOTA: It is late and also, sex scenes can be hard to write sometimes. You should know it!** _

_**BD: Guilty!** _

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Is It Really Okay For Girls To Be This Amorous When Roleplaying? (Tsuyu x Izuku x Habuko)

_**It still isn't easy being a sugar baby!** _

Alka-Seltzer and orange juice were Izuku's breakfast for the morning. He ingested the Alka-Seltzer first. He was experiencing indigestion from the previous night after Ochako ordered Chinese food for him, herself, and Kayama-sensei. As a rue to their parents, Kayama-sensei informed Ochako and Izuku's parents that they were studying at the UA campus and spending the night in the teacher's lounge.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the emerald-haired teen looked in the mirror. He opened Nemuri's medicine cabinet to see if she had ointment. Last night, the girls wanted to play a game of Hero and Villian. Izuku was obviously the most eligible bachelor, Bruce Wayne. Ochako and Nemuri served their roles as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy respectively. After eating their Chinese, the tet-o-tet was supposed to be an ambush. Tied to the bedpost where the girls performed their alluring trickery to confess to his Batcave.

That alone contributed to his indigestion and headache.

Once topping his chalky cherry-flavored drink, he used the orange juice to wash it off. He couldn't find any ointment for the scratch marks on his neck. As a consolation, he would use a soaked towel and soap to clean the marks until he gets home later in the day.

"Morning, puddin'," replied Ochako in her best New York accent as she could be seen from the mirror. Wearing nothing but her Syracuse sweatshirt she gathered from Nemuri's closet, she, too, appeared as if she was in a daze. Her unkempt hair, her bloodshot eyes, and her Cheshire cat grin. Izuku knew that the brunette had an exciting night. Another thing about his girl was the love for female domination. Of course, in their relationship, Izuku has the final say. However, when it comes to the bedroom, his lips were sealed by the mistress of the night.

He gave her the peace sign. He grabbed the towel from the rack and tossed it in the sink. It was six in the morning. School was to be attended. He had a full day ahead and needed as much energy before heading to class.

Izuku had discussed with Ochako on reducing his hours during the school week as he wanted academics to be a factor. No way he wanted his mother asking questions. He was thinking until the next school break, keep his rendezvous on weekends.

"Last night was great," the brunette said as she sashayed her way behind him. She gripped his ass before kissing his back. She grabbed the toothbrush she kept in the medicine cabinet to proceed with her hygiene. She checked to see if Nemuri kept any more morning-after pills.

"Check in the bottom cabinet. I gave Nemuri a stipend to keep up with that." Izuku swallowed the rest of his orange juice. He reached for the towel to wake himself up for a second wind. "As much as I love saving the world and putting you girls to bed. Let it be only _One_ for All."

Ochako sniggered. "Relax, Deku baby! I know we've talked about this! Never you worry! Although someday when you hang it up, the mother pussycat is ready to purr for your milk."

Izuku didn't answer. To think this woman was the manager and always takes the opportunity to take the top before anyone else. How can productivity become successful if the proprietor gets a taste of her own supply? Nevertheless, he doesn't ask any questions. Partially, he concluded it was insecurity. Although she was participating and contributing to their business, the fact that someone else was using him at their disposal. Nevertheless, Izuku always reminded her that he was her man. Of course, there was Nemuri, but there were special circumstances.

"Meow yourself to find clothes! School starts in about an hour." Izuku pecked Ochako on the cheek. He placed the towel back on the rack as he walked to the shower stall. While turning on the nozzle, he turned to Ochako. "Be sure to wake Kayama-sensei, would you please? Unlike us, she must set the standards and be at her post before class starts."

Ochako covered her mouth in silent laughter. How could they not forget Nemuri? As if she was playing for an Emmy, Nemuri played her role of Poison Ivy very well. Seductively playing with Izuku like a toy and sharing their alluring lesbian moments together was invigorating and satisfying. Honestly, the brunette was glad to have a keeper with them whenever Izuku was available. Nevertheless, her man was always the man in her life. Always coming first. "Nemuri was about to drown in her own floodwaters. The roots were bringing forth its fruit."

"They don't call her Pro Hero 18+ for nothing, sweetness." Izuku removed the clothes from yesterday. He stretched his body. Ochako was whistling at her naked Adonis as he stepped into the shower. "However, she did make an exception for the fact that we aren't eighteen yet."

"Faunus, please! Nemuri couldn't get her eyes off of you when we started her class," replied Ochako calmly. "Her outfit steadily went to the cleaners. Surprised that she didn't wear raincoats."

Izuku raised his finger. "She told me that she wore pads. However, the stains in her panties were too much." He playfully batted his eyes to his beloved. "My devilish charm turned 18+ into 18-!" He closed the shower curtain as he was proceeding to rinse. "But, seriously, babe. Get Kayama-sensei up! On the surface, we need to keep things to our composure. As on routine. And if the girls continue with their vow of secrecy on what we do, then all is well."

"Ai! Yi! Matey!" Ochako gave him a salute as she turned to the bedroom. "You know this pirate wants her booty later on tonight."

"Only if I can have the strength, babe," said Izuku.

"Don't worry! Plenty of health stores that can spruce you right up." She blew a kiss to him before departing to wake up their teacher.

Izuku wanted to rest his mind as the shower soothed him. It felt good having some time to himself as he allowed the multi-jets of Nemuri's shower sprayed him away. He allowed the floodgates to relieve him and to take him away for the time being.

For somewhere in this prefecture, in this town, was a deprived housewife or a hormonally challenged teenager wanting his loving.

_**A couple of hours later after school...** _

It was upon the request of his good friend and classmate, Tsuyu Asui to meet somewhere outside of school grounds.

Izuku was sitting outside of the convenient store when Tsuyu appeared on her bike. It was quite often when Izuku frequented the store near the high school. Nothing wrong with his daily canned iced tea and honey buns he thought as he partook on the grounds in the parking lot. Tsuyu hopped off her bike as she walked to the undisturbed Izuku.

"'Sup, Izuku. Ribbit!" The frog girl was in all smiles. She would be after he had done a session with her about a week ago at her residence. On her request, he snuck into her bedroom dressed in Bruce Wayne's persona as Batman as he brought the night in between the sheets. Izuku could tell she was still in a daze as there was drool on her blouse. "The other night was amazing, Izuku. God blessed you with a stronger quirk than the one that was given to you, ribbit!"

Izuku wiped the sleeve of his iced tea mustache. "Glad you had fun," he winked at her calmly. "Whatever I can to please my friends." He took a bite of his honey bun cake. He extended it to her. "Want some?" In no time, the frog girl used her tongue to pull the honey bun into her direction.

And of course, Izuku.

Izuku didn't mind as they shared the taste of the honey bun cake. Along with her contents from whatever she consumed prior to his arrival. "It's a taste-great! Ribbit!"

Izuku nodded his head as he wiped the sleeve with her saliva. "Charmed!" He took another bite of his honey bun. "Is Habuko close by?"

Tsuyu shook her head in disagreement. "She is back at her home. However, she isn't sure if she is up for this." Tsuyu couldn't contain her excitement in telling the snake girl about the experience that she had with Izuku. The girls were at a drink bar as Tsuyu unraveled the essence of the night she shared with Habuko Mongoose.

_**Less than a day ago…** _

'Izuku is a wonderful lover, ribbit,' she told the snake girl. 'The way he swooped into my bedroom. Using that dark voice to woo and take me to bed, ribbit! I loved the way he wrapped his big and strong arms around me, pressing his body onto my plushed body.' A shiver ran through the frog girl. 'Thank Christ I am wearing a pad or else there will be a clean up in this booth, ribbit!'

Habuko nervously nodded as she took a sip of her diet soda. 'I didn't think Izuku would offer those kinds of services.'

'Girlfriend, yes,' replied Tsuyu before catching herself in her excitement. 'Cosplays, roleplays, fetishes, Izuku does it all. As long he can cater to his clients. His goal is to fulfill our every single desire.' Tsuyu rubbed her shoulders tenderly as she was still reminiscing about that night. 'The next allowance I get from home, I am using him again, ribbit!'

Habuko showed nervousness as usual. To think that her crush would give himself away to random women and then have a girlfriend who was okay with that. 'And Uraraka is okay with that?'

'Ochako?' Tsuyu blew a raspberry. 'It excites her more. If not anything else.'

'Sort of questions the dynamic of their relationship. More of a pimp-and-prostitute than that.'

'Izuku and Ochako have what I might say, 'a pragmatic relationship.' Tsuyu took a sip of her soda. 'It looks like that but those two are madly in love.' Her eyes shifted away briefly. 'Yet again, I am sure that Ochako tends to float around. I'm not sure. She may as well participate.' She scoffed. 'Like I give a damn. I want some of that Deku booty.' She looked at her friend. 'Care to want a taste?'

The question nearly stunned Habuko as the drink in her hand rattled. 'Why would you think that?! You know what kind of boy I like!"

'Green-haired, green-eyed. The very boy that rose his dark knight into the dark alleys of Gotham last night.' Tsuyu squealed like a piglet. 'I have to do it again. Let me borrow a few dollars.'

'No,' retorted Habuko. 'I won't let you do that.'

'Or at least talk to Izuku if you are pestering it so damn much. Ribbit!'

'I won't do that. As if he would want to sleep with me.'

'Izuku talks, fucks…'

'Don't say that.'

'Why? Don't like the F-word?' Tsuyu smiled. 'Don't like it when I say it like that. Would you rather Izuku make love?'

'Stop, Tsuyu!'

'Don't fight the feeling, Habuko! Ribbit!' She pulled out her cell phone. 'I will call him and we can just have a talk with him. Nothing more. Do you at least want to hear the green prince out?'

'I am...I am not sure.'

Tsuyu was digging in her ears with her tongue before retracting it. 'Why not? I know this. I won't be leaving his number on the table just because I have happened to leave it. Leaving no chance if someone will ever pick it up, ribbit."

_**Back to the present….** _

Tsuyu reached into her pocket to give Izuku the money for payment. Izuku swallowed the iced tea, wavering his hand to her. "It's on me, Tsuyu!"

Tsuyu tilted her head. "Really? Are you sure that you don't want it?"

Izuku looked at the frog girl in her eyes. "Sometimes, Tsuyu, the intention is to make the customer happy." He slapped the dust from his shorts. "My objective has always been treating the client with care and respect. With their fantasies, no matter how ridiculous it can be, my goal is to please them. Of course, money, gifts, and benefits come." He paused. He had received a text. He read it aloud to himself. _Hey, baby! Your meow-stresses want another night of giving you the cream. Please reply as soon as possible. Love, Tomoko, Ryuko, and Shino!_ He replied to the text. _Your little kitten is ready. I will come again soon._ He returned the phone into his pocket.

"Sorry about that," he stated to her as he bowed apologetically. "I am weird, okay? A teenager who enjoys having sex to please his clients. Every now and then, it would be free. Sometimes, not. However, with Habuko, I won't do anything to jeopardize her feelings for me." He clicked his tongue. "If a client begins to love me romantically, then that's a different story. Besides, I have a girlfriend who I love dearly." He rubbed the sole of his shoe on the ground. "That's why I want to talk with Habuko for free then getting paid if she wants it. Girls like that just need talking to. If she understands, then we can have sex. If not, then talking with her should work."

Tsuyu appeared shocked. It was as if she had never met an escort with morals on lovemaking and sex. "Wow, Izuku! You have definitely earned my respect, ribbit!" She approached him alluringly. She closed her eyes as she slid her hand where she had wanted to do when seeing the cinnamon roll in the parking lot. Izuku flinched as he felt the soft hand of the frog girl rubbing at his groin. "Let me be honest, ribbit!" She slid her tongue upon his neck. She wanted to taste the salty contents, the dead skin flakes for quite some time. It was a precursor for what she wanted again.

"I wanted to give you this money because I want it again." She inhaled his manly scent. "Last week wasn't enough. Gotham City isn't yet to be saved, my darling Bruce Wayne. However, I have another request, if you will." She never stopped rubbing his cock. It didn't even matter that they were out in the open. Tsuyu didn't care if she was to be seen. If she could have her way, she would never let go of Izuku.

"My parents are at home today. Habuko is going to let me use her place since her parents are working the late shift," she told Izuku as she let go of his now erect dick. "Habuko doesn't have to participate. She can watch, ribbit." She stepped onto her bike. "She does, however, have one job. Please believe, I can make her change her mind, ribbit."

Tsuyu blew Izuku a kiss as she left the parking lot. "I left the address in your front pocket. Be there in an hour ribbit." Crafty and tactic as he didn't notice that, he reached into her pocket as she left the address followed by the money.

"At least I have enough to purchase the special edition of _Persona_ ," he said as he tossed the empty can and the wrapper in the trash can.

_**Later that evening...** _

It was moments in which the snake girl didn't allow her best friend to lure her in situations like this. Although devoted and faithful to the frog girl, she didn't expect Tsuyu to seriously host a rendezvous at her place. Her parents were already skeptical of her inviting guest to the home in the protection of their daughter.

It was true that she wanted to talk to Izuku. Questions loomed in her mind as she wanted to know why her crush was doing these things.

She didn't think she would be participating in filming this.

"Okay, Habuko. This is perfect." The frog girl gave the okay sign followed by giving peace signs in front of the camera. Her bedroom was where the rendezvous was taking place. Prior to Izuku's arrival, Tsuyu had already prepared on what kind of roleplay she wanted to have with Izuku.

Admiring the _Sailor Moon_ scout member, Sailor Neptune, the frog girl sported the hairstyle and the outfit from the anime.

Habuko watched as Tsuyu took off her silk stockings. She really didn't care for stockings, so the cool air made it refreshing to her slender legs. She chuckled a little as she lit a candle on the dresser. The smell of lavender entered the bedroom. Lying on the bed was Izuku. Positioned in the place, Tsuyu smirked as she kept the stockings in her hand. She had other plans.

There was silence. She knew Izuku was nervous, but that was how she enjoyed her boys. Something of dominating a man appealed to the perverted frog girl. She swayed her hips, rocking her skirt to the bed where Izuku lied. He didn't put up a fight as she took his arms and tied to the head of the bed with her stockings. With her other stockings, she used them to tie his ankles. She let out a small cry as she went back to the dresser and pulled out a small bandana.

"So, you decided to enter my lair with cruel intentions, you tempter!" She (playfully) spat at Izuku. He gave her no response. Regardless, he couldn't because his mouth was gagged and he couldn't move; unless his budding erection could make an exception.

"Oh, you can't talk, can't you," she said while she pursed her lips. "Your many years of tempting me has been long enough. Look at you! Thinking that you can tempt me with your nubile body of yours. Just like a villain to corrupt the good guys." She walked forward. Very delicately, she touched his leg. She wanted him to be sensitive, heighten him to make him feel uneasy. She was fortunate to remove his clothes before or else it would have been difficult.

She knew it was working because he was twitching, but he knew he was in a literal bind. She chuckled as she rubbed his stomach. "Seems like you are sensitive here, villain. Have I found your weakness?"

Izuku shook his head, flinching every time Tsuyu touched his stomach. Feeling the silky texture of her gloves was arousing him. He didn't want to admit or accept, but being around her turned him on.

Meanwhile, Habuko kept the focus on the camera. Seeing her best friend in this compromising position was startling, but at the same time fascinating. She didn't think Tsuyu was capable of being this dominant. Especially with a boy.

He closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax. He took a sharp breath through the muffling of the panties and gave Tsuyu permission to submit. It didn't go unnoticed from Tsuyu and she clapped her hands to the moment of Izuku's surrender.

_Yes, yes, yes. He is giving me permission. He surrenders. He is now under my grips!_

"So, giving up easily, you villain," she questioned teasingly. "In the name of Neptune, I shall punish you!" She reached over to Izuku. She pulled out the stuffed panties from his mouth. She tasted his breath the moment he sighed. "Glad you finally accepted me, Dekkun," she said while breaking character. "As the first order of your surrender, there is still a punishment for your times of relentless resistance," she purred.

"Do what you must, mistress," he said. "For I am yours for the taking."

"Excellent," she said as she got on the bed, lying next to him. "As a punishment, I am going to make you come in your boxer shorts." She kissed his neck, pressing her breast on his face. Izuku felt compelled to kiss her uniform. He felt her ribbon touching the back of his neck. He moaned harshly as the Sailor Scout caressed his dick. He felt the sensation of her gloves creating friction with his boxers. She pressed her breasts to cover his voice.

Meanwhile, Habuko felt the moistness in her panties as she felt constriction around her thighs. Habuko has been aroused for quite some time. A nubile virgin, the thought of his dick inside of her frightened her, bewildered her.

In a way, excited her. Even if Izuku was fulfilling his role. The way he was acting was quite convincing. Quite frightening at the same time, the snake girl thought.

"Shh," Tsuyu whispered to him, biting and licking his ear. "Don't resist. Follow those directions. Come for me, baby. Let Sailor Neptune take you away." She rubbed swiftly on the phallus with her palms, slowly gripping her fingers on the shaft. She knew his weak spots and knew it wouldn't be long before he releases his load.

"Don't fight it, baby. Just let it out," she commanded him.

"Yes, mistress."

"Mistress what?"

"Mistress Tsuyu."

"Try again."

"Mistress Neptune."

"Close but not quite."

"Then what?"

She pressed her nose to his ear and he felt the hot breath lingering to his ears. "Your God." She used her free hand to cover Izuku's cries with her breast. Tsuyu felt the pulsation of his dick as he released his sperm through his boxers. Contents were released and absorbed around her gloves. "Yes, yes, let it out. Let out your love for me out." She continued stroking his shaft until his orgasm ceased. Once she felt he couldn't release anymore, she released her grip. She saw his sperm and licked it with great intent. She sucked each digit until her gloves were cleared of any contents on it.

"Yummy," she purred. She removed Izuku from her breast and gave him a forceful kiss. She pushed her tongue to his mouth until the point he almost gagged. She cleaned inside of his tongue until she finished with biting the bottom lip. "You always make things interesting for me, Dekkun! That is what I love about you."

Tsuyu climbed out of the bed and went to Habuko. Without uttering a word, she grabbed Habuko's arm and pulled her to the bed. Excitedly, Tsuyu pulled down Izuku's boxers. His groin was coated like frosting all over his throbbing member. "Get a taste of this whipped frosting, ribbit!"

There was a hesitance to the redhead snake girl. She looked onto Izuku, fixated as he nodded at her. _He is actually allowing this?_

The area was cleanly shaven. Instinctively, she blew her hot breath onto his dick, which made him jumped. Habuko didn't know what caused her to be like this. As if some surge of energy promoted her to do this. She kissed the phallus of his dick. She put his dick inside her mouth.

She felt the seminal residue covering her face as she was tasting the seed of Izuku. Habuko didn't know if Izuku was feeling good. Her tongue touched the phallus. It tasted strange. It wasn't like the time when she once masturbated and tasted her own juices. His dick and semen reminded her of fresh squid with salt-watered chestnuts. Knowing she didn't want to be a spaz around Tsuyu or embarrass the boy she liked, she continued to suck his dick.

Meanwhile, Tsuyu parked her pussy onto Izuku's mouth. "Savor my pussy and taste the liquid honey. You should be honored," she told Izuku. Izuku obeyed as she spread her leotard, exposing her shaven wet pussy. Izuku stuck his tongue inside, partaking it as if he was chewing on bubblegum.

Habuko became surprised as his dick hardened, hitting the roof of her mouth. She didn't stop. She continued. Although novice and inexperienced, she wanted to get a fill of Izuku's love. She wasn't ready to have sex, but this was a start.

Judging by what she read in books, she tasted the precum that was leaking onto her tongue. She knew it was a matter of time before Izuku climaxed.

Tsuyu moaned heavily as she thrust onto Izuku's mouth. She wanted her juices to impact his face as much as possible, leaving an everlasting impression onto the green-haired escort.

"Yeah, baby," Tsuyu screamed loudly. "I am about there, Izuku, you sexy, sexy ass rentboy! Izuku, Izuku, Izuku!" She curled her toes. She patted his head through her dress. "You want the cream, you kitty? You want the cream?"

Izuku didn't give either of the girls warning as he ejaculated inside of Habuko. Habuko felt the hotness shoot out of dick into her mouth. The impact rushed in compacting her mouth. She ingested as much as she could before pulling out. He continued to spurt as she began coughing. Habuko fell back to the floor as she was covered in his juices.

Tsuyu didn't say a word as she silently climaxed. She banged the wall a few times, indicating that Izuku did a great job. She fell backward, panting loudly as her head was on his feet. Both girls were stunned, yet amazed by this event.

_**Three hours later….** _

The street lights were coming on as the girls and Izuku were stepping out of the corner store. Izuku had his usual snacks as Tsuyu and Habuko were drinking strawberry slushies. As Izuku was drinking his iced tea, Tsuyu slid a few more dollars in his back pocket.

"For today and for the trouble of including this strange threesome. Ribbit!" She informed Izuku. "Thanks for today. Although we couldn't do much action."

Habuko quietly drank her slushie. She opened her mouth. "I didn't think my mother would come home early for a lunch break. I am grateful that she didn't open the door."

"It's okay," replied Izuku. "I am glad that you were able to fulfill your desire." He turned to Tsuyu. "In the future, don't ever put Habuko in that position again." He pecked Habuko on the cheek. "Whenever you feel free to do this again, be on your own volition. I suggest we talk in the future. Okay?"

Habuko nodded to Izuku. "No problem."

Tsuyu punched Izuku's shoulder. "Well, excuse me for wanting to have a little kinkier fun, ribbit!" She took a drink. "Same time next week?"

"As scheduled," replied Izuku as he saw Ochako approaching the corner. "Got to go! Later, girls."

Habuko and Tsuyu waved goodbye as Izuku returned to Ochako. Both girls were quite envious as Izuku exclusively belonged to her. As Tsuyu left first, Habuko took into consideration the advice that Izuku left her. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Izuku that she wanted to meet him again.

And this time alone.

_**Later at the nearby love hotel...** _

"Go on and put it in me, Izuku," cried Ochako as Izuku put his dick inside of her pussy. She used her pillow to muffle her moaning as she was enjoying the pleasure of her boyfriend fucking her. "Yes, Izuku. I love your cock. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me, fuck me. Make me your wife. Make me get pregnant."

Izuku began rubbing and kneading his nipple, thrusting at Ochako's tight pussy. He gritted his teeth at the thought of seeing her beg for his cock. "Yes, baby. Take that cock. Beg for it as you beg for me. If I could make you pregnant, Ochako, then I would."

Both moaned harshly as they cried out each other's names.

"Make me a mommy, Izuku." cried Ochako. "Make my pussy to never forget your shape."

"That's right, baby," moaned Izuku. "Make me be a daddy for you as you feel my hot load entering this tight pussy."

He released his sperm inside of her pussy. She screamed. She tightened her arms around him. She yelled his name a few times as she climaxed herself. The tension lasted a few moments. She finally released her grip and Izuku lied back to the bed. Ochako lied next to him. She felt his contents leaking from her pussy. She had never felt so happy in her life.

Ochako smiled happily as she watched Izuku take deep breaths. He pulled a bottle of water and drank it. He gave the rest to her for her consumption. They returned back to holding hands and holding each other close. Ochako had Izuku in the front, caressing his arms and kissing his back.

"As always, darling. You are quite passionate," she told him.

"Same, my princess," he replied to her. "I love you, Ochako."

"I love you, too, Izuku," she replied tenderly as she kissed him back. "Busy day?"

He kissed her hands. "Not that bad. Had Habuko and Tsuyu not too long ago. Yuyu and Nejire this morning for the threesome. I have the Wild, Wild Pussycats scheduled on Sunday. Just another day at the office." He tapped her shoulder. "Would you schedule the WWP girls for me? Please, and thank you?"

"Sure!" Ochako made a mental note as soon as she can get to her phone. "Glad that you give girls this kind of pleasure, love," said Ochako. "But don't forget who is your #1."

"You, you, and only you," replied Izuku with a cheeky grin. "Wanna go for round 2?"

"You thought I was finished," replied Ochako.

_**Meanwhile…** _

Nemuri was finishing a glass of wine while grading papers in her living room. She was wearing only her white panties and she was braless. She knew Izuku and Ochako weren't going to be here tonight so she knew that it was playing with her hulky black plastic under her bed.

While purposefully failing Bakugo and Mineta and finding whatever excuse giving Midoriya and Uraraka supplemental tutoring, her phone rang.

She lowered the volume of her jazz music and saw that it was from an old acquaintance.

She picked up the phone on the third ring. "Shimura?! Auntie! Long time no see!"

"Greetings, love," replied the Pro Hero. "How is my little one doing tonight?"

"A lonely kitten is what I am," she said while producing a fake pout.

"Ah! A poor kitten that needs her scratching post," replied Nana.

"So, you are back in town?"

"Just for a few days. Business! Poor bastard of children and grandchildren," said Nana. "But, alas, my looks appear to be of a twenty-something. I can still _break_ walnuts with this luscious thighs." Nemuri giggled from the end of her receiver.

"I've learned from the best," said Nemuri while giggling.

"Speaking of teacher and pupil, I need a favor," asked Nana. "I've spoken to Yuu earlier when I've arrived and she says you have a scratching post I can play with."

"Who's asking?"

"Who's asking, who's asking," replied Nana. "Oh, Nemuri. A lovely filly but terrible at secrets. I am talking about the boy. The stars in his eyes."

"Aoyama?"

"Shall I come and remind the naughty kitty of her place?"

"I am joking, Auntie. Midoriya, correct?"

"That's it! I would let to have an appointment with him as soon as possible. You know how I feel about waiting."

Nemuri nodded in agreement. "I can see if he is free."

"No, if, sweetness! _When!_ And let him know that money is no issue. This is my line. Be in touch!" Nana hung up the phone.

Nemuri closed her laptop. As she was swaying her hips to the kitchen to pour more wine, she reached for her _other_ phone to contact Izuku.

" _I'll tell you, my little fishy! You have to be an awesome wonder to keep these ladies coming. Including me!"_

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Is It Really Okay For Girls To Be This Obsessive? (Nana x Izuku)

_**Is it really right being a sugar baby?!** _

It was the smell of coffee that stirred the nose of the sleeping cinnamon roll. His eyes snapped open, immediately shutting them by the blinding sun. He could already tell that it was already past noon by its position. His good friend and client, Melissa Shield taught him the trajectory of the sun's positions throughout the day. It was a prelude in which the American teen wanted to conduct and practice with one of their sessions. Nevertheless, the teen paid well and was even considered as a VIP client to Ochako and Nemuri. Gratefully, no studies of the sun and Melissa with the sun god. With the teen back in California with her father, it was going to be a while before any future conquests. Out of the many women he had slept with, she was one of the kinkiest.

"Rise and shine, my sugary sweet!" Izuku raised the covers. Standing in front of him was his latest damsel from his late-night tip. The yellow feline-eyed damsel was sporting an apron and nothing else. Her luscious breasts could barely be contained in. _Kiss the quirked_ was written in cursive. The yellow apron suited her well. While brushing her green hair with one hand, in the other was a cup of goodness. It was the key to his ignition to start the day. The key to his morning success. It was a hug in a mug.

A hot cup of Americano coffee.

"I was certain to add creamer and sugar to your liking, my sweet." The damsel swayed her hips to the direction of Izuku. He sat up, still covering his nakedness to the cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks, Tomoko!" Izuku graciously bowed while taking the coffee from his server. It was met with a peck on the lips between the two. Izuku could feel her breasts pressing to his body. The feline wanted more but knew it wouldn't much longer before the kid had to move on to other endeavors.

Especially when staying the night wasn't part of the package. In the end, Izuku was a lenient person and didn't mind offering leeway. Ochako didn't like that and honestly wanted this to be strictly business. However, it couldn't be helped with how generous and gratuitous he was. It was in his nature.

"Nyaa! Last night was _purr_ -fect! Thanks for fitting me in at the last minute, sweetness!" The green-haired Wild, Wild Pussycat was standing by his side. Izuku ingested the great tasting part of waking up. "I also put the paper on the nightstand beside you while you were tuckered so gently. God, I wanted to take a picture of how adorkable and cute you were."

Izuku didn't answer. He gave her a gentle smile. He continued drinking his coffee before grabbing the paper. Seeing the time overspent, he was going to give it another hour before taking his leave.

"I've made apple turnovers and eggs for breakfast. Let me know I can get you more coffee," said the green-haired pussycat.

Izuku gave the okay sign. "Thanks, Ragdoll!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Remember what I've said earlier?"

Izuku gave himself a cutesy expression. "Thanks, _onee-chan_!"

She let out a yelping noise. She pulled him in for another kiss. This time, she added some tongue with his morning coffee. He tried his best not to have an erection. Didn't need another tail to aid in another conquest. They parted from their kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between each other. "That was deliciously yummy," cried Tomoko.

The sound of the oven interrupted any further action from Tomoko.

"The turnovers!" She pointed to the bathroom. "Shower is free and your clothes on the dresser. You will find your payment there. Also, let me know when you can pencil me in for another encounter. Nyaa!"

"Right there, my dear is to contact Nemuri. She handles that and Ochako arranges it," said Izuku while finishing his coffee. "But I had such a _purr_ -fect time!" He balled his fist, nudging like a kitten. "Nyaa!"

Seeing the purr from his audible lips made a trickle of blood come from Tomoko's nose. She excused herself and rushed out of the room. Not before Izuku witnessing her supple round ass.

He lowered himself to her silky, plushy bed. He made a mental note to have a bed like this for his own room. Properly postured and sturdy for sex. Of course, that bed would only be used for Ochako and Nemuri exclusively.

After topping off his coffee, he placed it on the nightstand. He, then, reached for his cellphone. Of course, there were missed calls. Auntie Mitsuki wanted another Mommy's Day Out. Saiko wanted a private tet-o-tet at her quarters. Surprisingly, Aizawa-sensei's girlfriend, Emi (Ms. Joke) wanted a night on the town with him. She said she was highly recommended by Rei Todoroki, Shouto's mother.

He saw that Ochako left him a text message.

_Hey, baby! After playing with your kitten, give me a text. You have an assignment!_

_XOXO,_

_Ochako!_

Another day ahead for this emerald teen. After taking a shower and grabbing breakfast, he was back with another girl.

For somewhere in this prefecture, in this town, was a deprived housewife or a hormonally challenged teenager wanting his loving.

"Izuku, honey! Ready for breakfast?" Tomoko appeared with his breakfast. However, not on a plate. The apple turnovers when in between her supple, round breasts. The green-haired damsel was in an alluring glare, making sure she was getting _all_ of her money's worth. "I said that there were eggs on the side. But I not really specify what kind of eggs. Care to help me with making some?"

And there his judgment faded away and a tent was pitched in the covers. That hour might need an extension, the emerald-haired teen thought.

_**Two hours (including a quickie from Tomoko) later….** _

Izuku belched his breakfast. He tried keeping his composure but couldn't help how adamantly Tomoko was with serving him. It was adorable and he was certain to use that idea with Ochako in his spare time together.

He was on the train alone as he headed to his destination. Ochako already sent the text on which girl he has for the night. As he observed his environment in case of nosy onlookers, he covered his phone to read his beloved's text. _Tonight should be a breeze. This client doesn't want non-penetrative sex. However, she does want to engage in a kinky play with you and wants to be treated with lots and lots of care. She doesn't want to give away the details. Just be sure to be smooth around the edges with her. Love you lots! Ochako!_

She added an additional text as a reminder. _There will be a cab waiting for you upon your arrival. It will have three black markings on its front passenger door. The cab will take you to the client. Love, Ochako!_

Ochako has been getting crafty with her messages. As they have been sharing talks after sex, she wanted her boyfriend to be cautious. Despite the permission they are getting from girls and certain staff at the school, they needed to be careful. Not everyone was going to approve of this. Especially when it is coming from a teenager.

So, instead of revealing their names, she decided to give subtle hints or plain initials. For this client, she gave him the initials.

_N.S._

She was referred to him by his teacher, Kayama-sensei. He admired his teacher, but she could never keep her mouth shut. He was grateful that she had kept it to people who were interested in this kind of affair. In return for the occasional free outcall nights, she would continue to refer women into his care. In a sense, Kayama-sensei served as the middlewoman and secretary of this makeshift organization and Ochako served as the organizer and CEO.

He was somewhat in denial of the true terminology of prostitute and pimp.

He heard the name of his stop being called. He exited the messaging app from his cell phone. He reached into his YouTube Red in search of songs. He tuned it to Juice Wrld as he exited off of the train.

Izuku got inside of the taxicab with the widely noticeable three slashings on the passenger side door. The inside of the cab was more of a confessional booth in a Catholic church. The inside was dark and so were the windows of the vehicle. The would-be glass at the front of the cab was substituted with wood grain with egg-crate foam. The foam was spray-painted in black, supporting the background of the cab. He concluded that it had to be a private taxi line. Having these kinds of things in the cab must have violated many of the local town's statures and gave him an eerie feeling. Was he even sure he was going to meet the client, he thought. Was this a setup to lure boys like him to another town without getting caught in doing nefarious deeds? He shook those thoughts out of his mind. Regardless, he had to admit; he easily accepted the client's invitation without any time of rationalization. Yet again, if it came through Ochako and Kayama-sensei, then there shouldn't be any concern.

Especially if this client was going all out for him.

Izuku noticed that the cab driver wasn't moving. He looked at the cab driver. "Excuse me, sir. Why aren't we moving?"

Suddenly, the door to the other side had opened. "Excuse me, is this cab taken?" Izuku heard a gentle, yet heavy voice beside him. He saw that it was a woman. She appeared to be a woman in his eyes. She could have been in her late thirties, early forties, but judging by the two-piece business suit with a white blouse and black stockings, she could have been a salarywoman. The woman was peculiar tall. Maybe standing at five foot ten inches, but depend as she was wearing high heel shoes. She had a slender figure. Her clothing complimented her curvy body. She was wearing glasses that stopped at her pointy nose. She had skin that reminded Izuku of milk. Her cheeks were rosy as if she was blushing or it was a natural look of hers. Her eyes were almond-shaped and had a strong tint of gray. Her black hair was longer as it descended to her back. She looked like she demanded respect with compassion. Her legs complimented her. They were shaped well as if she did cardio on a regular basis. As for her bust, it was not the largest, but it looked well. Trying to not sound or think pervertedly, Izuku thought, it reminded him of ripe cantaloupe. She pursed her lips as he snapped out of his observation.

"It's fine, I guess," said Izuku as he scooted over to accommodate the guest. She gave him thanks and made her way beside him. As she sat beside him, her height confirmed as he felt he was beyond a giant. She put her briefcase next to her seat. She then pulled out her compact from her purse to check her appearance. She gave herself a check before putting it away. She glanced at him, giving him a smile. She then reached for her cell phone.

The taxi drove into motion. Izuku reached into his cell phone so that he could get reread the text in order to get a description of the client. He was in so much of a hurry that he didn't get a chance to read all of Ochako's text.

Suddenly, Izuku felt the woman gently placed her hand between his legs. Gently, she rubbed and caressed his penis. The feeling of her hands and the friction of his slacks was slowly waking up his penis. Before Izuku could respond, she placed her finger against his lips. "Shh! Relax! Just look forward. I know who you are, Izuku. Put your phone and follow the directions that I have for you." She blew into his ear. "My name is Nana Shimura. I had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of Nemuri and Ochako," she whispered. "The cab driver works for me. He knows the protocol and frets none whatsoever."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Izuku. "My job is to satisfy you under the time allotted, Shimura-san."

"Lovely," she informed Izuku as she rubbed her lips with one hand and rubbed his dick with the other. "You have such lovely lips, Izuku. Has anyone told you that? Or does your girlfriend tell you that?" Before he could respond, she gripped his phallus. "Don't answer! The thought of playing with another's man turns me out." She kissed his cheek, followed by sliding her tongue into his ear. Izuku moaned quietly as she used her tongue to dig inside of his ear. She then pulled his earlobe with her teeth. "Such a sexy young boy," she purred. "I love it when they are so young and novice."

Izuku wasn't allowed to respond. This was part of her request for Ochako. Nana was seeking a young, nubile teen to have an affair behind his girlfriend's back. Izuku didn't fret or deny the request. He played his role. Whatever it took to make her happy.

In an attempt to move away from her, he moved as if he was trying to adjust. Angered by his action, she pinched the phallus. He gritted his teeth as the pain bolted throughout his body. His eyes watered and his face spasm. "You must not move, Izuku. Or else, I can call your girlfriend and she can join in on this action."

"No," he said nervously.

"Will you submit?" She continued to squeeze tightly, hoping that a wet spot would appear.

He finally submitted to Nana's bidding. "Glad you can see my way. Think of it as assisting you for your girlfriend, you nubile novice boy you."

Slowly, she shifted her hand up and down his valley until she felt the arousal of his dick. Smiling, she began gripping it faster. She made a quiet whisper only the two would understand. "How does it feel to do this before your girlfriend's back?" She was quite tickled. She spoke in such a hoarse whisper. "Knowing that I can make a call." She kissed him again. "Why won't you speak? Shall I call your mother instead." She displayed her phone and there, it showed Inko's contact.

"How did you get that," he questioned before she enveloped his lips. Suddenly, he felt something tingling within his body. "Just a little party favor to make you relax," she told him. "Don't worry about anything else. If you know what's good for you. What you need to do is to get hard, get wet, and enjoy my show, my little cinnamon roll."

As must he tried to resist, his body was the victor. His tenseness relaxed as he had allowed Nana permission to continue. She even pulled out her cell phone and texted as she played with his dick. She would either go fast or slow; using her two fingers, or her whole hand.

When she saw Izuku's pre-cum swelling in his pants, she intensified her grip. He tried to keep his composure through his ordeal, but to no avail. Although he didn't expect the drugs or the idle threat of his mother (that wasn't in the job description), he tried to convince himself that it was horrible. However, the pleasure was outdoing his judgment. Whatever had Izuku thought, it must have transferred to Nana's mind because she was going faster.

He groaned from his throat. His breath was shortening. Knowing that the climax was approaching, he tried to take his mind away from it. It was until Nana whispered in his ear. "Come for me, my little Cinnabon. Let me hear your cries. Come for your mistress!"

He slightly cried out as he erupts his load inside his slacks. Each time he spurted, she gently rubbed his dick. Once it subsided, so did the pleasure. Caught up in the afterglow, he leaned on Nana's shoulder.

"Well done, my dear. I am proud of you," she whispered.

"Thank you, mistress," he responded in a whisper.

She pulled out her cell phone and displayed Inko's contact once again. She giggled at Izuku. "Ochako's right! You don't read that often." Izuku saw that the contact number was a couple of digits off. "Don't give me that face, baby! Being gullible was what I wanted." She sniffed the squid-like smell on her fingers. "However, the night isn't over yet. As I mentioned, I want to be smooth around the edges." She tapped at the cab driver. "We can go to my residence now, please."

"Right away," replied the cab driver.

"Oh, by the way. That wasn't a drug. Just good old melatonin."

_**Later….** _

It was a typical western-style home in a suburban neighborhood. The features of the home looked similar to the homes around it. It had a single driveway with a carport. It had a small garden. It was two-story. It had a cobblestone passageway that led to the entrance.

The cab driver parked in the driveway.

Nana opened the door for Izuku and swayed her hand to follow her inside. She walked to the entranceway of the home. Instead of the usual buzzing the intercom, she knocked a few times on the brick wall. After a couple of moments, she heard a hollow spot and pulled the false plaster from the wall. Inside of the false hole contained a key. She used the key to open the door into the home.

"This is one of my few residences, my darling," she said. "You are thousands of miles away from seeing my real home."

She held the door for him to enter. At the entryway, he pulled off his shoes. Obviously, there were not any available slippers or indoor footwear to use, so he had to walk with his socks.

Nana closed the door and told Izuku to follow her. She led him to the living room of the residence. It was dark and he was unable to see. She found a light switch. When the light turned on, the living room was very standard. It had two low-ended couches and a kotatsu. He was instructed to sit at the kotatsu.

He sat at the kotatsu. Although tensed, he kept calm because he knew that he was no position to call any shots.

"Have a seat," she told Izuku. "I will be right back."

He did as he was told. For a few minutes, she went into another room. When she returned, she had a tray that contained a pot and three small glasses. She gently placed it on the kotatsu before having a seat across from him. Izuku watched in silence as the woman carefully poured tea into each of the glasses. Nana placed the cup neatly in front of Izuku. From its scent, he knew that it was green tea. He nodded in thanks as he took the cup and drank it. It was very tasty, he thought. She herself took the cup, in both hands, and drank from it.

He then noticed the third empty glass. "What reason is the third glass for," asked Izuku.

"For this," replied Nana. In her possession, she had a razor blade. She, then, reached under the low-ended couches and pulled out a small bag. Inside were shaving cream and a towel. "The main event is now." She smiled at the surprised Izuku. "What I gave was a precursor of sorts." She took a sip of her tea. "Finish your tea so we can get you shaved. Plus, I bet you feel weird with your jelly on you. So cute!"

_**A few minutes later….** _

Izuku was out of his clothes. Nana purposely left him in his boxers. Using her teeth, she slowly pulled off his boxers. The scent of chestnuts and fresh squid loomed the room. She hoped that she would be able to keep the soiled boxers as a parting gift.

She instructed Izuku to spread his legs as she applied the shaving cream around his cock. She admired the size and the girth of his cock, envying the very woman who owned his cock. Izuku felt the lukewarm texture of the shaving cream meshed with his semen. Using the tea kettle to rinse off the residue, she proceeded to shave.

It was a tingling sensation. Izuku tilted his head, basking at the moment as the sound of the razor was making contact with his skin. He looked at it as therapeutic. Nana was careful to not nick him. When she was finished with one area, she applied a wet towel. He flinched when making the contact.

"You are such a natural at this," he said. "It is like ASMR or something."

She rubbed his hair. "Glad you are enjoying it." She lifted his butt so she can shave the rest of it. Whenever hair was on the razor, she would dip it into the teapot.

After a few more shaves, she was finally finished. She pulled out some lotion to apply to the bare areas. She let out a smile. "Smooth as a baby's bottom," she told Izuku.

_**About an hour later….** _

Izuku had to go commando for the evening as he decided to let Nana have his boxers as a parting gift. He sat on the couch as Nana sipped her specialty made tea with the third glass.

"Thanks for the wonderful time, Izuku," she said calmly as she issued out her payment. Izuku bowed to her as he accepted her payment. "I hope that I wasn't too harsh on you." She winked.

"You're fine," replied Izuku. "Your fetishes are not the worst. Please believe."

She took another sip of her tea. "I did want to have sex. However, I am on my cycle and I knew you were quite busy this week." Izuku came and kissed her on the lips. It calmed her down a touch. "It's okay. Whenever you can, we can do it. I am glad to give you a service."

"Can I allow my cab driver to take you back to the train station," asked Nana.

"That will be fine. Thanks," replied Izuku.

"Listen, I have a friend that might be interested in your service," said Nana.

"Send her information to Kayama-sensei. Then, Ochako will check it out," replied Izuku.

"Well, I am afraid that it might be tough," she said concerningly. "She actually comes from the League of Villians."

Izuku put his finger to his lips. "Let's see how we do next time we meet. Then I think about it," replied Izuku before giving her another kiss.

Nana escorted Izuku to the taxi cab. She tipped him again before giving him another kiss. "Until next time, _cum_ again."

He bowed quietly as the taxi cab backed out of the driveway and returned him to the train station.

_**A couple of hours later….** _

Izuku was lounging in the booth at the karaoke bar with Katsuki and the fellow members of clas 1-A and 1-B. He was keeping quiet, enjoying the company of his classmates as they were singing, laughing, and drinking their 'sodas'.

It was at the last minute when Katsuki texted him that he and the gang were at the drink bar. Since the train station was walking distance, he didn't mind spending a few minutes catching up with them.

Convolk's "Black Heart" was playing and the classmates were going crazy at the song. Izuku enjoyed the moments like these. Moments that despite being a playboy he was still sixteen.

Izuku was drinking his soda when Katsuki approached him. "Hey, baka!" The blonde belched in his face. "Surprised that you made time to spend with us."

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "You know I've been busy!"

"Not enough time to spend with your friends. Shoot, I've barely spent time with my mother. At least make an effort, baka," shouted Katsuki.

_If you only knew I am partially responsible for your mother's time._

"Yeah, yeah," retorted Izuku. "I'm here and that's what matters, right?"

"Like I invited you," retorted Katsuki while wiping his nose. He pointed to Ojiro. That was the gentleman that invited you." Ojiro raised his glass and in return, Izuku did the same. "Like I invite a bottom feeder like you and…" Katsuki fell over to the floor. It was obvious that he was drunk. Shaking his head about his poor childhood friend, he got up and stepped over him. He needed a restroom break and then call an Uber to take Katsuki home.

He stepped out of the booth and headed toward the restroom. He texted Ochako of his whereabouts, telling her after leaving the drink bar, he was going to head home. He texted his love and turned off his phone.

He stepped into the bathroom. He found a free stall as he proceeded to relieve himself.

A few moments later, he heard the door opening. At first, he didn't pay it no mind. Realizing he still had a full bladder, he continued to pee. Upon shifting his eyes, he saw that the person who entered wouldn't fit the description of entering the restroom. Especially if that was a female.

It was his green-vined classmate and the Ave Maria of UA High, Ibara Shiozaki.

"Yo! Ave Maria! I think you have made a wrong turn at Albuquerque." It was a bit flat but nonetheless humorous since he always wanted to say it. He finished peeing and zipped his pants.

Ibara stood there motionless. Her eyes glaring at Izuku.

"Are you the one that is committing the sins to my fellow sisters," asked Ibara. "Are you?"

He knew in the business there would be leaks. It shouldn't be any surprise to women like Ibara lurking after him. Even earlier in the booth, the teen wouldn't let her eyes off his sight.

"Answer my question, you heathen! Are you?! Are you?!"

Izuku, honestly, wasn't in the mood for heretics. It was near midnight and he was planning to call it a night. Like a mirage or wallpaper, the teen passed Ibara as he went to wash his hands. He didn't like being rude but wasn't in the mood for any preaching.

Also, if there was a consolation, he did invest 10% of his profits into a church. He wasn't sure if it would put him in God's Book of Life but at least he invested into the community.

"Just like that," she barked. "Overlook me like you do my sisters and these whores?"

He decided to throw the zealot a bone. "What do you want from me, Shiozaki?"

"A penance! Something to show redemption while it isn't too late."

"I don't know about that but how about a movie with a coke and a smile?" As he attempted to leave, she blocked the exit. Even locking the doors.

"You're not going anywhere. I said you need a penance! Something to show God you deserve grace and mercy. As I speak for my sisters, I will cleanse their sins and become the martyr on their behalf." Izuku watched as the woman of God removed all of her clothing. She covered herself, only keeping her panties on.

"You must pay the toll for your sins for our fellow sisters," said Ibara seriously. "And I will be the sacrifice for the army of God. You must repent! Repent!" She pulled out a condom. "Since I am protecting myself for my husband, you can use my other area to relieve the sin."

_For somewhere in this prefecture, in this town, was a deprived housewife or a hormonally challenged teenager (or Jesus freak) wanting his loving._

"And it never stops," said Izuku while mumbling under his breath. "Alright, Shiozaki. Do what thou wilt!" He made a sign of the cross. "I am in your care, oh holy one!"

_**Is it really right being a sugar baby? You be the judge!** _

_**To be continued….** _


	4. Is It Really Okay For Girls To Be This Submissive? (Hitoshi x Izuku)

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA, here with another chapter of "Is It Really Okay To Be A Sugar Baby In High School?" In this chapter, Izuku attempts to have a day off from being an escort. However, a friend visits and has a rather strange request to give him. What will it be? Enjoy!** _

_**Is it really okay to admit that I might be a slut?** _

Izuku sat at the foot of the stairway at his apartment. It was a Saturday and with school being closed for Founder's Day, it was a four-day weekend. His mother was upstairs couponing and somewhat preparing for company. Izuku was kicked back against the stairs as he was listening to Juice Wrld. For some reason, he finds calmness when listening to the singer. He feels he can be taken away and transfer into a paradigm of reclusiveness with the combination of nostalgia. It didn't make sense. It didn't have to make sense. He just enjoys listening to the musician.

Today was another day off from his work. He decided to take a brief leave of absence for the time being. Something in the matter of wanting to remind himself that he was a sixteen-year-old kid that had a life that involved friends, family, and among other things.

Or, it could be because of the whips and bruises that were obtained from Ibara Shiozaki in the men's restroom at the drink bar. It was safe to say that even the most religious person can hold back.

_Just like Mary cleaning the Lord's feet at the altar, I will use my vines to cleanse the sins of your member. You should appreciative that the daughter of God is cleansing you._

_The Holy Passage is forbidden and only for my husband. However, you can walk to the Valley of Death with thy staff to comfort me._

_I will smite you! I will smite you for your sins, you heathen! Repent! Repent!_

He was grateful that Ibara was considerate of "punishing" him by whipping him where the sun doesn't shine. Afterward, the teen stated that she hoped that he learned his lesson and refrain from "spilling dirty seed onto her Christian sisters." Izuku laughed to himself, shaking the head of his poor classmate as Ochako notified him about her next appointment for the next month. Instead of payment, it was to be considered as a love gift from Ibara. Izuku felt the odd combinations of pity and indigestion that he used Ibara's love gift to give it to the Catholic church in Vatican City since they are used to handling dirty money.

It was fine to take a hiatus as Ochako was out of town visiting relatives for the four-day weekend. Kayama-sensei took the opportunity to visit her mother in Nagasaki. Izuku didn't mind as the ladies needed time off and he didn't mind as he was able to relax and do things that a typical teenager does best.

He had scheduled plans to hang with the guys later. They were going to go to the arcade and then later at the drink bar. Katsuki heard from Yuga that there was a meet-and-greet with some foreign girls from Haven Academy and Atlas Academy later in the evening. Izuku wasn't sure about that particular meet-and-greet but he has yet to decide on the verdict.

 **One of his rules:** _don't become involved in an unknown party unless one of his associates were familiar with that party._ His channels didn't alert him of any party and he wasn't going to go there blindly. Still, he wasn't going to deter his friends from having a great time. Katsuki and the gang have been worried about his "reclusiveness" lately.

How could he tell his friends that he was one of the best escorts in Musutafu?

Nemuri has been heavily invested in finding a storefront. She was cautious with her verbiage. One must understand the code of secrecy when handling business. The Pro Hero 18+ has considered suburbia as an option or an office space in the garden district. She has a connection to the downtown sector. A former friend who has many years of experience with security. The friend even served as a bouncer and bodyguard in various businesses. With the downtown option, she thought of providing the paymasters to the particular building hush money to allow her, Ochako, and Izuku running the business without the police, husbands, boyfriends, girlfriends, or whoever else interfering. Once that is straightened out, then the security will run the front. Izuku believed that the downtown apartment was more feasibly, blending in without directing attention from others.

He looked onward to the Honda Civic that had the Uber sign on the side window. The door opened. In came the influx of mothers who were preparing for the sewing circle at his home. He nodded quietly, seeing the mothers of Momo, Shouto, Tsuyu, and Mitsuki entered the corridor. More were to follow.

"Afternoon, ladies." Izuku gave his wicked, but sexy grin. It was met with a wave of flushing women. Each one bowed humbly before the almighty Deku.

"Afternoon, Izuku-sama," the girls said in unison.

He scooted to the side as the women were walking up the stairs. Each had hungry, lecherous eyes. He blushed as he, too, had the taste of each woman that was before him. Their love, their fears, their hopes, and overall, their desires.

Momo's mother paused. "Thanks for the loving you gave me last week." She slipped a hundred dollar bill into his shirt pocket. "An advance for whenever you are free." She walked away as Shouto's mother appeared.

"You definitely worked the kinks out of my back." She slipped him a piece of paper into his shirt pocket. "That is where I am staying whenever Enji goes out of town. My room is 206." She gave the emerald teen another kiss before walking to see his mother.

Tsuyu's mother blushed. She handed him a Thank You card. She immediately rushed away. He took a peek and immediately closed it. He knew this was definitely not safe for public view.

"Oi! Sailor Boy!"

The devil's mother appeared with her folded arms. She had a stance that made the girls stand at attention. The _de facto_ leader of this sewing circle knelt to her knees, kissing the teen on his hand.

"The way you painted my womb made me ache for being a mother once more." She kissed his hand tenderly. She reached into her purse and gave him a key. She wrapped it tenderly around his hand. "Here is access to my private condo at the beach. Even my husband doesn't have a clue." She pecked him on the cheek before licking his ear. " _Come_ visit me soon."

" _Girls! What's taking so long? Please come! Come! I've made dumplings."_

The women waved alluringly to their savior before departing to be with his mother. He rubbed his shirt pocket, feeling a hint of pride. He may have his quirk stolen but God gave him a certain Plus Ultra that no woman could fathom beyond description.

He heard the sound of a whistle. He tilted and saw it was coming from the Honda Civic. Judging from his position, it appeared to be a woman in the driver's side.

"Oi! Boy, c' mere!"

Izuku observed both sides of the corridor. He pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! Hurry up!"

Izuku stood up, dusting himself off in the process. He walked briskly toward the Honda Civic. He leaned toward the lowered window.

"Hey, how can I help…" His mouth went agape when seeing the woman in question. The outfit she was sporting definitely didn't fit the guidelines of Uber or Lyft or any share riding services. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt that was well above her knees. From his position, he could spot her brown leopard skin panties. She was wearing a tight black heavily bleached Misfit t-shirt. She was sporting neon-colored bracelets. The more he observed her, the more he began recognizing the woman-in-question.

"Hitoshi?"

"'Sup, Deku baby?!"

Hitoshi Shinsou was UA's eye candy. She was the envy of the school. Men loved her. Women wanted to be her. So much so that women desired her. However, women weren't the desires of Hitoshi's heart.

"Part-time job, Shinsou?"

She nodded, wiping the sweat from her face. "It _comes_ and it goes!"

"You enjoy the driving experience?"

"Yeah," she said as she licked her lips. "But I would prefer to _ride_."

The woman-in-question named Hitoshi reached for a piece of candy. It was a sucker that she slowly wrapped her tongue around it. She began making slobbering and bobbing noises. Throat gagging noises that Izuku could easily recognize before she pulled it out of her mouth.

"Sucker," she asked as she extended to him.

Izuku gave a bedeviling smile. "Please."

Izuku took the sucker and inserted it into his mouth. "Cherry! My favorite!"

"You always love that color, don't you?" She returned his smile. "It's okay. But do you know what I would really love?"

"What is it?"

She lingered her finger for him to come to her direction. He followed suit.

Pressing her lips against his ear, she delightfully said, "a _jawbreaker!_ "

It didn't take long for the emerald-haired teen to sport a woody in his shorts. It didn't go unnoticed as she took the sucker from his mouth.

"What are your plans right now," asked Hitoshi. She slowly spread her legs where she began exposing her pussy. Izuku watched as she inserted the sucker into her pussy. Izuku saw eagerly the intensity on her gasps, grabbing her luscious breasts. Izuku was praying that her nipples were leaking milk through that t-shirt. When finished with the one-woman show, she gave him an arousing glare. "Are you gonna stare or you are going to deliver that candy you got in that pocket?"

Izuku scanned the apartment complex before getting inside of the vehicle.

"There is an overpass nearby the river I frequent," said Izuku. "We _definitely_ won't be disturbed."

She retrieved the sucker from her pussy. She used it to smear her lips before inserting it into Izuku's agape mouth. "Yummy!"

She put the car into drive and drove out of the apartment complex.

Hitoshi carried an aura like a woman in her thirties. At only sixteen, the teen has her own vehicle and her own apartment in the luxurious part of Musutafu. Just like Izuku, most of her success comes from being a sugar baby. Shinsou is one of the most highly respected hustlers/escorts in the city. Husbands, boyfriends, politicians, businessmen, and even entertainers from all around the world come to get a taste of Hitoshi. She is smart, savvy, beautiful, and street smart. And what comes with that street smart are the dangers as well. Ochako didn't like Hitoshi and the fact that Izuku involves himself with the woman. She loves taking risks and isn't afraid of what troubles may follow. She was the type to find a man, take him for everything that he has before sending him back home penniless to his wife and the bank examiners.

Nevertheless, Izuku admired her. He was in awe of her unrelenting and tenacity of running her business independently. In a way, he can learn from her. Also, he can be himself around her.

_**Later….** _

The overpass that Izuku mentioned was located near the waterfront of Musutafu Beach. It was located on the lesser-known part of the beach. People were warned not to visit that part of the beach as the irrigation ditch produces strong current and could possibly suck up any unsuspecting person and drown. Actuality, the area was off-limits.

Hitoshi was starked naked underneath the overpass. Her creamy body was exposed to the world for all to see.

"Spread that ass nice and wide for me," demanded Izuku.

She fixed her lips. She arched her back, lowering her torso and touching her toes. Izuku licked his lips when seeing the valley of her ass. Not a sign of hair. She was cleanly shaved.

He spanked it.

She hissed pleasurably.

He spanked it once more which made her hiss once more.

He gripped her ass tightly. Hitoshi had the kind of ass that reminded him of pudding. It was soft and easy to grab.

"Must we forget that there is a shopping center above us," he said mischievously. "You might want to quiet down."

Hitoshi nodded as she felt Izuku slapped her ass. She hissed each time he did it. Her ass continued to get redder and redder.

"You like it when I spank that ass," he asked as he spanked it.

"Yes, Daddy!"

"You love it when I spank that fat, dirty ass of yours," he asked when spanked it again.

"I do, Daddy!"

He gripped her ass, using his fingers to grip onto her slimy pussy. "Your pussy is wet, greedily taking my hands in."

She nodded. "It needs you, Daddy!"

"You're saying that!" He spanked her ass. "I've heard the stories about your begging ass." He spanked her ass continuously. "You would give this pussy to any dick that begs."

"..."

He gripped it again. "I can't hear you."

"..."

"Am I telling that truth or am I lying?" He spanked it again. "Take that and that."

Hitoshi's eyes were rolling to the back of her head. Izuku continued spanking her reddened ass while using his other hand to feel on her moistening pussy. "Look at your pussy tending to my hands. Such a slutty whore you are."

"I am not a whore," she retorted.

"It's okay. I wouldn't judge you," said Izuku. "Plus, did you mention that wanted a taste of this _jawbreaker_?"

Hitoshi looked as Izuku unbuttoned his pants. She widened her eyes when seeing the thick cock of her dreams.

"Is this what you desire," asked Izuku. "Is this the cock, the lollipop that you want to gnaw on?"

Hitoshi nodded greedily, repositioning her body to stand.

Izuku furrowed his eyes, spanking her ass. "Did I say move?"

Juices were leaking from her pussy upon that slap. Hitoshi instinctively returned to her post.

"You didn't, Daddy?"

Izuku spat on the ground. "When I say do something, you do it? Nod if you understand."

She almost spoke but didn't want to feel that harsh slap again. She nodded.

"Good," he scoffed. "See to it that you don't misdirect yourself again."

"Yes, Daddy!"

Izuku nodded approvingly. He gripped onto his shaft, rubbing it intensely until it was hardened. "Now you can stand into position."

Hitoshi stood up before returning to the ground. She got onto her knees as she saw the dick of her dreams.

"Kiss my cock!"

She followed suit, kissing the tip of the phallus.

"There you go! Kiss this cock. This is the cock you worship. The cock that is to be exalted."

"Praise be your cock, Daddy!"

"Spit on it and make it sound sexy!"

Hitoshi reached for Izuku's cock. She inhaled its musk, invigorated and quite a fishy smell. She followed suit as she spat on it. She used her saliva to glide from the shaft to the phallus. Up and down the shaft she moved, switching between using her hands to stroke his dick and sucking on the tip, playing with his phallus by using her tongue, and playfully scraping the length with her teeth.

Izuku used her body to position himself against the wall. Using her head as support, he thrust her mouth pussy like an angry piston. The sounds of her gagging were apparent. Hitoshi tasted the precum dripping onto her throat. She tried to gain composure as his dick was making contact with her uvula.

Izuku tucked his eyes as he knew that the climax was near.

"There you go, Hitoshi! Suck this lollipop!"

Izuku's thrusts were faster and faster. Hitoshi gripped her arms around his hips as it sounded like she was choking.

"Here I cum! Drink the milk of your savior, bitch!"

Hitoshi accepted the hot seed that burst into her mouth. Izuku kept his hands at her hand. At each spurt, he jerked her head, forcing her to swallow his milk.

The ebb and afterglow lasted a few more seconds before she was released. She began coughing, spitting out some of the contents of Izuku's semen.

She, then, looked onto him. His face was unmoved. Arms folded, bedeviling smirk. She felt semen stuck in her throat. She licked her lips.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Izuku tilted his head. He reached over and grabbed her by the hand. He positioned her against the wall.

He spat on his dick, serving it as lube as he was rimming against her ass.

"Come and play, De-ku ba-by!"

Izuku planted his dick inside of Hitoshi's cavern. He gnashed his teeth as he felt his dick hit the base. She let out a sharp moan.

Izuku was taken aback. Her walls were wrapped tightly around his dick. Izuku titled his head back as he continued to fuck Hitoshi. He slapped her ass, gripping it as he wanted to drain out all of his milk inside of her.

"Damn, this pussy is tight," said Izuku. "For a second, I wouldn't assume you were a slut!"

Izuku knew of the rumors that were in the grapevine. This happy-go-lucky teen that served part of the student council and one of the top students in her class was busy performing blowjobs in exchange for tests or giving handjobs for favors.

"I don't hear you turning me away," replied Hitoshi. "Last time I checked, it takes one to know one!"

He smiled. "Damn right, I am hungry for pussy as you are my dick."

"Fucking right! Let's be sluts together!"

Izuku wrapped his arms around her hips, using it as leverage as he jammed his dick deeper into her womb. Upon doing so, he heard her leaking.

As her juices dripped to the ground, that didn't hinder Izuku from grinding Hitoshi's sopping wet pussy. The sounds of their bodies slapping together grew louder. Hitoshi grabbed her mouth to cover her moans. Izuku felt his dick angrily throbbing into her womb. He felt his climax was edging.

"Your walls are closing in on my dick," said Izuku.

"Never had a dick like this in ages," she replied.

"Because I am the only one that can pound this pussy like me," said Izuku. "Quit messing with these little boys and get with a real man!"

"That's right, Daddy," she retorted. "Be that man, then!"

Her walls were getting tighter to the point that his dick began convulsing. He was close. He gripped her grips, grounded more into her pussy as he was proceeding to come.

"Here I come," cried Izuku. "About to cream this snatch!"

"On my face!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you giving me orders?"

"Please, Daddy," she begged.

"Well, since I am in a good mood." Izuku continued pumping until he was ready to come.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Izuku pulled out from her pussy. Hitoshi turned around and dropped to her knees as her face was met with piping hot milk.

Izuku spurted profusely, covering every part of her face. Izuku continued to jerk his dick until he could no longer release it. Meanwhile, Hitoshi was covered in his milk. She looked like a glazed donut.

" _You know what, I agree. That does suit you better, Hi-to-shi!"_

_**Later that evening….** _

Hitoshi and Izuku returned back to Izuku's apartment. She parked in front of the complex before turning off the car engine.

It was a moment of silence.

Izuku's face was looking at the window. Hitoshi was reaching into her bra where she kept her stash. "Here is payment for today."

Izuku nodded as he took the money.

"I gotta say, Deku. I am impressed. Thanks for taking me in at the last minute."

He blushed. "Well, maledom was your choice and who am I to refuse? And you're welcome!"

"You're sweet, you know that?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Same time next week?"

"Always, m'lady!"

The duo shared a final kiss before getting out of the car. He waved her goodbye as she drove away.

He yawned as he ready to head to bed. He also wanted to check on Ochako and Nemuri before relaxing in his room.

He opened the door to his apartment.

"Mom, I'm home!"

As he turned on the lights, his eyes widened when seeing the housewives naked in his living room.

" _ **Greetings, Izuku-sama!"**_

"Wh-where is my mom?"

It was Mitsuki that spoke. "Your mother had an emergency with your father, Sailor Boy!"

"And she wanted us to be your babysitter," said Rei.

"I hope you weren't planning to go to sleep," said Beru.

"For there are pussies that need creaming," said Mayuko.

He observed the babes in question. He turned to the opened door.

" _Well, it isn't like I can't turn down a request."_

He closed the door, knowing that his night was far from over.

_**Is it really okay to admit that I am a slut? Yeah, not ready to admit that yet!** _

_**To be continued….** _

_**GOTA: You know what I do see in stories like these?** _

_**BD: What?** _

_**GOTA: Seeing a doctor for his check-ups!** _

_**BD: Wow! That is true! Honestly, do you ever see doctors make an appearance in any stories? Unless they are contributing to the loving.** _

_**GOTA: I think we need to involve a personal doctor in this story.** _

_**BD: Maybe! Just unsure who it could be! Especially since this will lead to crossovers in future chapters. Any idea on who should be the bouncer?** _

_**GOTA: Has to be a girl! We don't see that often. I have some ideas! Speaking of ideas, when we are going to get back on Jaune Arc's crazy yandere antics? Also his shared love with Blake and Yang?** _

_**BD: Sometime in January. I have ideas, just writing it is hard.** _

_**GOTA: Baby, you know I can help.** _

_**BD: Work on your portions, I got mine, sweetheart! Thanks! Stay tuned for more!** _


	5. Is It Really Okay For Beacon Girls To Be This Adamant? (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here! This is actually the final story of 2019. Well, the final chapter. There will be plenty more stories to come as we cross in 2020! Happy New Year! Strive and prosper!** _

_**Is it really okay for girls to be this adamant about me?** _

Bright and early and without a moment to spare, Izuku received a phone call from a not-so-innocent kitten.

Hitoshi told Izuku that she has friends. That wasn't the typical introduction of a good morning greeting he would have said on the telephone but those were her words. Izuku spoke low so he wouldn't disturb his mother. It was barely the crack of dawn and school wasn't yet to be attended. Amazing how a girl could sound very chipper in the morning. Wasn't sure it was the taste of coffee that gave her a pep in her step or she was a natural sleeper? Better yet did she get any sleep? Whatever factors contributed to Izuku's thoughts were becoming hazy.

"Izuku, did you hear," she asked in a high pitch voice. His brain wasn't registering her volume. Lowering the phone, he sat up as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Yeah, I heard," he replied as he was rubbing his eyes. "But what does it have to do with me?" He hoped he wasn't sounding rude, then yet again, in his defense, she called in the twilight hour.

A pregnant silence ensued. It didn't matter to Izuku for the time being. As he stretched his arms into the air, she delivered her response.

"Well, I say it because I was thinking about the day when you were dipping your paintbrush."

Such an alluring tone, seductive as the words that day in the parking lot. The blood rushed to his brain as it was completely registered about the encounter with Hitoshi a few days prior.

A cackle was released from the receiver. "It seems to me, I-zu-ku, that you are soundly awake!"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he coughed to produce some bass in his voice. "Oh! Oh!" The latter was high-pitched. " _That_ paintbrush. _Your_ friends."

"Oh, little puss-puss! So dominant in the open. But like a meek and timid church mouse in the dark."

"You've caught me off guard," he said with a slight hint of a defense. "It's morning, you know."

"I always thought you were an early _riser_ ," she cackled into the phone. A slight hint indicated to the emerald teen that he could hear moans from the receiver. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he was certain. It wasn't the first time to hear the sounds of a woman producing harmonious serenades to entice the teen.

"They say good things _cum_ to those who _wake_ ," he said. "However, school is to be attended this morning." He covered his mouth to hide his yawn. "So, those friends of yours will have to wait until the weekend."

Izuku never liked rendezvous on the weekdays, or at least during school. A studious learner, it was his priority to focus on his academics as he does have dreams of attending university. Although he enjoyed the pleasures of the deprived housewives, women who enjoy the late-night tip, the mistresses of the night, and the like, he still found school important because he had high hopes to become a businessman.

Someone had to take care of his mother, his girlfriend, Ochako, and his mistress, Nemuri.

"Look at Midoriya being such a scholar," she said with a hint of laughter. "Yet again, Physics and Biology were your _strongest_ subjects."

"Gravity and genetics do work well together."

"Sounds like you are speaking my language. I wouldn't mind another lesson from this _kouhai._ "

"Did you forget, clothy ears, that the weekdays are a no-go?"

"School hasn't started yet! I can make my way out there right now."

"You were always a hard girl, aren't you?"

"A hard girl in an ache for a _hard-on_? I think I want to be punished by your symbol of authority."

Izuku heard humming coming from the receiver. It didn't take a genius to know that Hitoshi was tending to her cavern. He tried not to let her arouse him.

"Listen, babe," said Izuku. "I hope you and your rotor can enjoy your Morning Delight but school has to be attended." He yawned to the receiver, indicating that he was still sleepy but knew he didn't have much longer. "Just text me that information and I can see if Nemuri can adjust it in my schedule."

It was replied by a giggle. "Don't leave this kitty _too_ lonely, Deku baby." She hung up shortly thereafter.

"Who was that, baby?" Izuku turned to his sleeping princess beside him. Even without the makeup, unkempt hair, and eye boogers, Ochako would always be the prettiest girl in the world. _His_ girl.

"Business," he said casually. Izuku had a principle - _never_ discuss business until it was time to discuss business. "Nothing to worry yourself over at this time, sweetheart." Izuku displayed a fervent smile. His warm smile was welcomed by her warmly, lovely smile.

It was met with a tiny peck on the lips between the lovers.

"I love you," said Ochako joyfully in a whisper.

"Love you more and then some," replied Izuku while pulling her toward him. The couple gave each other Eskimo kisses. She pecked him on the nose. In return, he did the same.

"God, you are too, too adorable," he told Ochako while stroking her cheeks affectionately. She bathed in his warmth, returning that candid smile.

The kind of smile that belonged in a magazine. A smile that was a motif of God's design. The kind of smile that Izuku admittedly would go _moe_ or _kawaii_ over. However, he couldn't be this passionate.

Beside him, he had company.

The loud snores of another sleeping damsel were lying beside him. The blue-haired Pro Hero of education was making her deep, sweet dreams known on her pillow. She continued gnawing on the pillow, hugging it tightly like it was her true love.

_Screw you, Hawks! I don't need you. I have a real man now._

_Aizawa, please! I know a man who can erase my previous record of best orgasms._

_Hey, Yuu! Can YOU find a man that has a great dick like mine?_

Ochako and Izuku's face showed silent giggles.

"You definitely gave her a good pill to swallow," said Ochako while in a silent chuckle.

"Nothing to it." He winked at the still giggling Ochako while flickering her nose. " _My_ pleasure."

After his recent roundabout with the mothers of UA High (Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Ashido, Jirou, Bakugo, Todoroki) for the weekend, he phoned Nemuri to take care of the after-sex affairs. After making the women sign their waiver forms, give her their payments, scheduled their future appointments, and cleaning up their mess, she offered him a reprieve. After all, it was her day off and who was Izuku to not make his best secretary go without payment?

"Easy Frankie Avalon," said Ochako as she getting out of bed. The moment of doing so, she was reaching for her book bag beside the dresser. Seeing her wearing her pink almost see-through negligee in her white satin panties almost made Izuku wanted a quick morning delight. He alleviated those thoughts, especially since it was violating his own philosophy.

"There it is." Ochako reached for her calendar. As Izuku was reaching for his cell phone, she took it from him.

"Hey," exclaimed Izuku.

"Hey, yourself, sweetness." Kneeling on the floor, she unlocked his password to read the recent text. Izuku played coy when seeing Ochako's look on her face.

"Playing dirty with Shinsou, I see." She sighed. Izuku didn't like that. It was permissible that he could sleep with any girl or woman of his choosing. Ochako knew it was strictly business. However, she had her reservations about Hitoshi Shinsou. Shinsou played dirty and the people she affiliates with concerned the brunette girlfriend/manager.

He rolled out of bed. He decided to give Kayama-sensei a few additional minutes before waking her up. He sat on the floor beside Ochako. He placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them tenderly.

"I hope you used condoms," said Ochako.

"Always!"

"No seedy or shady places?"

"Never!"

"Nobody outside the circle."

"No, sweetheart. Never!"

Ochako knew she can trust her boyfriend. However, she knew he can be a bit too trusting. "Still, be careful of Shinsou. The company she keeps can give me the creeps." She placed the calendar on her lap. She grabbed her pen and put Izuku's phone next to her as she was writing out the information from Hitoshi's text.

"She says that she has some friends who are visiting," said Ochako.

"When?"

"Saturday."

"Did they say where they are from?"

"She didn't get into serious details of their point of origin." Ochako put the pen in her mouth before turning her head to Izuku. "The girls are obviously foreigners. Their names aren't Japanese. The girls are high school students but are eighteen years old."

"Sounds good. Still need waivers in the vows of secrecy."

Ochako raised her eyebrows. "Hitoshi did such a good job at that."

Izuku buried his face into her back. "She isn't _that_ bad. A bit sketchy but not that bad." He wrapped his arms around her hip. "Listen, my little filly, I wouldn't position myself into something I wouldn't do."

"I know, baby! I just hope…"

He pecked her shoulder. "My heart _only_ belongs to you!"

Raising her eyebrow, she pointed at Nemuri. Nemuri turned over in her sleep, unconsciously picking her panties from her buttcrack.

Izuku shrugged his shoulder. "What can I say? I said my heart, not my penis."

Ochako relaxed her body. She no longer questioned further. "The girls will be at the Ritz-Carlton in Downtown. For the sake of safety, Hitoshi said that she won't release their real names." She pointed at the sleeping Midnight. "She said that she will forward the information to Kayama-sensei since she is good at keeping things quiet with the radio chatter."

"Got it," said Izuku.

"She did, however, release codenames and how to identify them." Ochako began scribbling information into her calendar. "The codenames are the Kitty, the Dragon, the Witch, and the Snow Princess."

"Are these girls from _Harry Potter_ or _The Chronicles of Narnia_?"

"Once I show you pictures, you would definitely question their validity." She showed him his phone. "They look like cosplayers."

Izuku saw that Hitoshi left an attachment link in the text. Sticking out his tongue, he observed the pictures.

"Very Rowling-esque," said Izuku while raising his eyebrow. "What are they offering?"

"The girls want a weekend with you. The _entire_ weekend," said Ochako. She took Izuku's phone to double-check their proposition. Upon reading, she whistled loudly. "Check it out, baby!"

Izuku looked over Ochako's shoulder when seeing their proposition.

"Ten thousand dollars!" Izuku thought he was going to keel over. That was 10 times the amount he normally receives on a regular rendezvous (the mothers were getting too regular that he began offering a discount for their dedicated service).

"And they are willing to pay upfront to show their severity of this."

"No kidding?"

"That can cover our down payment for that office space we've mentioned, baby."

"And a Vespa, too," said Izuku. "A weekend with foreign girls for ten thousand?!" He snapped his fingers. "Call me Hugh Hefner for this bunny is about to play."

Ochako told him that she and Kayama-sensei need to have background information before allowing Izuku to encounter the girls. Izuku understood as he was standing up to brew some coffee.

_Ten thousand dollars! What kind of girls are they to have some fun with me?!_

_**Meanwhile….** _

Cafe LeMonde was a premiere quaint coffee shop in the garden district in the southernmost end of Musutafu. It was near the time for school when Hitoshi Shinsou arrived at the cafe. She wasn't there for any beignets or Brown Betty's. Shinsou was there for another purpose.

She was conducting business.

Checking her watch, the girls were on-time as they were sitting at the table. Each girl was drinking frozen coffee or drinking anisette. A bit early to drink alcohol, thought Shinsou, but who was she to judge on their consumption? The girls were on holiday.

"Morning, ladies," said Hitoshi as she joined the girls. Each girl nodded accordingly. The blonde-haired woman, who sat in the center, was supposedly the leader by her demeanor. "Morning, Hitoshi. Let's conduct business." Hitoshi saw the blonde remove a brown envelope from her shirt. The white-haired woman looked over to be sure they weren't being watched. Hitoshi saw the blonde slide over an envelope to the end of her table. Hitoshi grabbed the envelope.

"Don't worry! Everything is accounted for." It was the black-haired teen with cat ears that spoke.

"Easy, Kitty. Just assuring that we knew what kind of business I am doing. Especially when I am not supposed to do it," said Hitoshi as she licked her lips. "You can say I am like the plug to the cinnamon roll."

"This _boy_." The white-haired said to Hitoshi, keeping a somewhat cold glare. "Is he what you tell us?"

"I wouldn't let you guys come all the way out here for no eunuch!" Hitoshi folded her arms swiftly. "I am a bear witness to this and his _gift_ is better than any hulk of plastic, tiny dicks, or any other female you try experimenting with. He is the real deal. I am not talking Trojan when I say he is ribbed for your pleasure."

"Would he do anything." The adorable, yet naive girl with black and red hair spoke. "Like he can do anything for us?"

"Midoriya has his limits but what you have told me over the phone, he is able to perform," said Hitoshi. She turned to the blonde who was codenamed, the Dragon. "When approval is met from his end, I will call you in a couple of days."

"Good! He won't have any other _joans_ that day, will he," asked the Dragon seriously as she took a sip of her anisette. "Just like when we perform our duties, we expect the same with him. Right, Kitty?"

"Correct," said the black-haired girl named Kitty.

The Dragon turned to the black-and-red head girl. "Right, the Witch?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the Witch jovially.

The Dragon didn't need an answer when eyeing the white-haired teen. "Being the Snow Princess and an heir to a renowned dynasty, you have my word, mistress!"

"Mistress," asked Hitoshi in an awestruck (somewhat dumbfounded) manner.

"Excuse, the Snow Princess," said the Dragon. "A bit _too_ dedicated."

"Right," said Hitoshi. "So, once I've talked to Izuku, we will be set. I will have his people to call you." Hitoshi took a sip of the anisette and then, grabbed a piece of a beignet when standing up. "Thanks for conducting business with me, ladies. We will speak soon. Sayonara!"

_**To be continued….** _

His classmate, Yuga Aoyama purchased him a Nikon M6 camera for a birthday present. The fish-eyed lens, the shutter switch, and the video camera options were great for quality picture taking.

"Alright, face this way towards the camera." Izuku kept one eye focused on the camera and the other on the door. He wasn't sure when his mother would return. According to his mother dearest, she was spending another few days with his father. However, the spontaneity of his father's trips was imminent and he couldn't take any chances.

"Izuki, Nemuri, this is strange," said Ochako as she covered her eyes from the flashlight above her. His bedroom was dark, dimmed actually. She felt he was in a confession booth at church instead of being in the bedroom. Nemuri shushed Ochako, as she motioned to Izuku to keep rolling the camera. Nemuri was sitting beside the bed gathering some materials. Ochako could hear her, but the snap of Izuku's finger urged her to focus on the camera.

"Alright, baby! This is perfect!" Izuku licked his lips, rolling his hands as he focused the camera onto his subject-in-question. Ochako was lying naked on his bed. Her body was glistening in body oil. Nemuri applied shimmer to her face, breasts, and vagina earlier before recording. "Oh, this is very sexy! You're looking like a snack."

"And you're acting like a pervert director." Nemuri appeared in the light. She, too, was rocking her birthday suit. Her luscious, perky tities were standing proudly as she held her favorite red latex double-ended dildo in her possession. "I know you wouldn't make it in the industry with those cheesy lines."

"Quiet on the set," said Izuku mockingly. "Don't forget your motivation."

A bulging nerve appeared on Nemuri's smiling face. "To use both ends into your lovely rosebud?" She clicked her tongue. "Matter of fact, when we will break that in?"

Izuku put a finger to his lip. "Hmm? Let's see! Well...never!"

Nemuri shrugged her shoulders. The blue-haired woman turned to her damsel in question with the dildo in hand.

This particular request came from the purchaser himself. Yuga was one of a couple of guys who were aware of Izuku's operation. Fortunately for the French prince, he wouldn't bribe or blackmail him. Instead, he paid Izuku $1500 for a girl-on-girl scene with one of his women. It was out of convenience and coincidence that he wanted a Uravity-Midnight lesbian scene.

Nemuri grunted as she inserted the PVC-pipe shaped dildo into her pussy. She moaned tenderly, rubbing its shaft, aiming for Ochako. "I can't believe Aoyama paid to see that kind of action!" Nemuri grabbed her mask to put on.

"The kid believes that you girls are actors and not actually portraying yourselves," said Izuku. "Plus, feels good to see things from the other side."

"You're not being filmed," said Ochako with octopus lips. Nemuri crawled onto the bed, positioning herself on top of the pouting teen. The groan turned into moans when Nemuri cupped Ochako's titty. Ochako winced when feeling the Pro Hero kneading her nipple like dough. "You say you are disliking this but you aren't resisting." Nemuri glided her free hand into Ochako's pussy. Ochako let out a moan as her soft hand was inserting inside of her cavern. "And that pussy of yours isn't rejecting either."

Ochako hated whenever Nemuri knew the truth. She relaxed her body as she grabbed Nemuri's chin and pulled her into a kiss.

Standing at the foot of the bed, he watched the duo engaged in their lovemaking. Aerosmith was playing softly background as the girls embellished in their sexuality. He watched as Ochako tasted Nemuri's tits while she partook in playing with Ochako's cavern. The sounds of their moans filled the room, leaving such a melody that made the emerald teen melt. He continued filming while having an erection of his own.

_God, if I wasn't filming this, I would definitely jack off to this. Aoyama, you better be lucky!_

_**Is it really okay for girls to be this adamant about me? Also, is it really okay to be an escort and part-time videographer?** _

"Damn, Nemuri! Fuck me like Izuku! Fuck me like Izuku! Shove this dick inside of my womb!"

_**Yeah! I will leave that thought to myself! For now!** _

_**To REALLY be continued….** _

_**BD: As always, stopping with the good stuff at a cliffhanger.** _

_**GOTA: Yep!** _

_**BD: Can we return to that part with the Nemuri-Ochako love scene?** _

_**GOTA: Fine! In a later chapter!** _

_**BD: Good deal! Happy New Year, baby!** _

_**GOTA: Happy New Year, sweetness! Many blessings for us and more excellent works!** _

_**BD: Keeping this 20/20 for 2020! Stay tuned for more!** _


	6. Is It Really Okay For Beacon Girls To Be This Adamant? (Part II) (Team RWBY X Izuku)

_**Hey, ladies and gentlemen! GOTA, here. Here is the amended version of 'Is It Really Okay To Be A High School Sugar Baby?!" In this chapter, Izuku meets the 'girls of Hogwarts!' What plans do the girls of Beacon have for the cinnamon roll? Stay tuned! Enjoy!** _

_**Is it really okay to have a foursome and watch the girls go lesbian on each other?** _

Hitoshi was cautious as she changed lanes as she was approaching the interstate. The night was young and so was the cigarette that she was lighting. Chicago drill music was playing lightly in the background. She was driving at a careful speed as she was always a nimble driver. At least Hitoshi was cautious in that field.

"You aren't nervous. Are you, stud?" Hitoshi didn't face the person-in-question. She did release a bit of a haughty smirk. She lowered the window to allow the cigarette smoke out of the window.

The person-in-question wasn't fazed as that was the typical quirk of Hitoshi, teasing and hot for any action. Unfortunately, she wasn't the one receiving the action tonight.

"Nervous." The teen blew a raspberry. "Nervous, she tells me." He looked at the night sky while looking at his cell phone. "Do I look nervous?"

Hitoshi stuck out her tongue. She kept her eyes on the road. Honestly, part of it was because of the urge she was having for her delicious cinnamon roll. Buttoned-down, long-sleeve blue shirt, starched khaki slacks, and sweet-smelling cologne. In her eyes, Izuku was not only a snack but the entire menu in her palette.

"Nervous? Nope! Cute? Yes!" The response was met with the stroke of her nimble finger through his hair. Izuku could never resist her petting. He already knew that Hitoshi would probably want a finders fee after his weekend rendezvous with the girls he nicknamed the Girls of Hogwarts.

It was Ochako's idea to dub the foreign girls from Beacon Academy. Hitoshi gave Nemuri the details and relay them to her paymasters the following evening. It was after their three-way when Nemuri presented Izuku the details.

'The girls are from Beacon. Third years, friends, teammates. Maybe lovers?' Nemuri was basked in her nakedness as she was lying on top of Izuku's chest. Izuku felt like a second coming was stirring the way her soft hands were delicately stroking his shaft. 'Then yet again, the latter could be info from the geek squad. Hitoshi says that the girls have a stronger fanbase than the case against R. Kelly.'

Ochako was on the other side of Izuku. As she was drawing doodles, she reached for the paperwork that Nemuri gave her. Not without a kiss from the loving girls. Izuku watched in pleasure as Kayama-sensei and Ochako swapped tongues. Seeing the girls swapping spit and pulling into each other was exciting his little son. It didn't help as Ochako was cradling his balls.

'Anything I should prepare for,' asked Izuku.

'Nothing out of the ordinary,' replied Ochako. 'The girls are visiting for the weekend. The girls are friends of Hitoshi. Hitoshi's loose supple lips leaked our information about you and now we are here.' Ochako indented her teeth into Izuku's chest, making her precious claim. Izuku felt her wettest muscle massaging him, knowing he will ready for another round with the girls.

'The girls are looking for a good time,' said Nemuri. 'From what Hitoshi tells me, the girls want something different. Someone quite and adorable. Their personal cinnamon roll for the weekend.' Nemuri spooled saliva onto his erected dick. While she was focusing on the front porch, Ochako was resting her head on his chest.

'Hitoshi tells me that the girls want to remain anonymous in regards to names,' said Ochako. 'However, the girls promised to pay upfront and want a good time. So, the codenames are to remain the same.'

'I respect that,' said Izuku. 'I rather not know their real names anyway. Don't need to make it personal.'

Izuku began squirming as he felt his dick being ingested into Nemuri's hot mouth pussy. Nemuri has significantly improved on her 'head game.' The Pro Hero 18+ can now ingest his entire shaft without a gag reflex. No disrespect to his beloved, but Midnight was a pro. An additional trick to add in her trade as his personal secretary and second lover.

'The girls of Hogwarts are far from shy. The tall drinks of water know what they want and what they do to achieve their goals.'

'An orgy?'

'Although requested but not the only thing. Each girl wants their own personal quality time of their choosing.'

'Who am I to deny a request?'

'Because of the circumstances as well as their expenses, we will cancel any additional things since you will be required to stay with them.'

Before he could rebuttal, she put her finger to his lips, rubbing them tenderly. 'Don't worry, we will do periodical checks. Nemuri and I will be at a motel nearby monitoring.'

'Monitoring.'

'Once again, sweetness. You may care for Hitoshi.' She kissed him. 'You may like Hitoshi.' Her doe-eyes, eyes that can garner any man, woman, or beast. The same colored eyes that he fell in love with on the first day they had met. 'I _can't_ trust her. If I wouldn't know any better, she wants you all for herself.' She lowered her body down where she joined Kayama-sensei who was already in progress of blowing him. The girls swapped each other saliva before proceeding to his dick.

'Don't worry, ladies. I am in good hands.' He couldn't talk any further. The girls were tongue-tagging his cock. He was drunk (not literally as he didn't have a drop to drink). Drunk in the hot, fiery passion between the girls as they were lapping their tongues onto his phallus. Knowing his swollen cock was going to release his hot milk into their mouth pussies. The thought of cocking his gun into their steamy cavern, that moist yum-yum, that goodie bag that he had the pleasure to taste and to fuck.

'Nemuri! Ochako!' The girls kept his legs immobile, wrapping themselves to ensure that he would have the greatest orgasm. His toes curled as the girls were lapping up his precum. The sounds of slobbering and bobbing filled the bedroom. Izuku squeezed his eyes until he felt the slaps of the girls.

He knew that they wanted him to watch.

Before he could produce a vowel or a consonant, their eyes locked as he unloaded his milk into their mouth. Each spurt felt better than the last.

He couldn't remember much for he fell asleep afterward.

Izuku lowered the window. He wanted to get some air. The streetlamps were lighting up the highway, shining upon the somewhat nervous teen. He pulled out a stick of gum, a trick to relax his nerves. It was something he normally does for first-timers, but this is people outside of his normal circle. The mothers, the teens, the neighborhood women, friends of friends, he could handle them. However, the words of his beloved linger in his ear like a remnant of yesterday. Nevertheless, he doubted that Shinsou wouldn't put him in harm's way. Even Ochako has her reservations, he still cared for her. Not only as a client but as a friend as well.

The skyscrapers were getting closer and closer. It wasn't long until Downtown was upon him.

_Nemuri and I will keep standby in case things were to go awry. We know we keep things safe but knowing the mindset of Hitoshi and these friends, we can never be careful._

_The girls will keep their codenames as so. Just for safety, no real names. They know who you are obviously. What we want is just a transaction. And of course, a good time for you as well. Me and Ochako will monitor the area in the case of any traps._

_Girls, I will be fine. Still, thank you for watching over me! Is there anything I need to know? Just for assurance._

_Baka, please! We just want to make sure that you're not being pimped or being convinced to join someone else._

_Have to agree with Nemuri on that, sweetness!_

"Hey, Izuku!" Izuku turned when seeing Hitoshi lowered the volume on the radio. "I told good things about you to the girls. Especially the Dragon. She's the blonde and the leader. So, we know who runs the show."

"Gotcha!"

"The Kitten or Kitty for short. Second in command. A bit of prude but quite willing."

"Kitty is the black-haired with the funky cat ears?"

"Yeah! Cat ears, right!"

"What about the white-haired and the one-third short of a Neopolitan?"

"Snow Princess? A Megabitch!"

"Will she be difficult?"

The damsel nearly grinned but tried to keep her composure before turning her alluring eyes on Izuku. "Absolutely! But, these bitches be the sexy and the hottest to trot! See how you tamed me." She let out a purr.

"And the red-and-black-haired girl?"

"The Witch? A bit naive, but quite sweet. _Very_ sweet." Hitoshi licked her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just say that this will be a weekend to remember." She reached into the console and pulled out a black plastic bag. She, then, tossed it on his lap.

"Condoms, lubricant, diaphragms, anything involving kinky sex is there," said Hitoshi.

Izuku raised his eyebrow. "I always keep condoms." He patted his tiny fanny pack. "And won't the girls be supplying their stuff."

"Sweetness, you are the treat to the tricks. Of course, they would have their own." Her face flattened. "However, I will have to agree with Ochako." She took a breath before sighing. "Never walk in blindly. That is why I am taking you instead of Ochako or Nemuri. I want to take the temperature before letting you go. And since they know me, it would be best." She flicked his forehead. "And have your dogs know that you will be fine."

"What are you talking…"

She put her finger to his lip. "A slut I am and even sluts know when dogs have been in other dogs' bowls." She pecked him on the cheek. "So, relax, okay?!"

Twenty minutes later, she and Izuku were in Downtown Musutafu. Hitoshi showed her pass to the security guard that allowed her clearance into the Ritz-Carlton parking garage. She drove a few floors before making it to the fifth floor of the garage. She parked the car and shut off the engine. She exited the vehicle and opened the door for Izuku.

Upon Izuku's observation, he noticed that Hitoshi was dressed professionally - white blouse tucked into black slacks. She checked her makeup before grabbing Izuku's arm.

He raised his eyebrow. She narrowed her eyebrow. "So, you are going to not be a polite gentleman?"

"You confused me with your actions and your tenacity, Shinsou!"

She gripped his ass, which abruptly silenced him. "And I still know what gooses you up. Now, let me do the talking and for the record, I did release a signal to know you are legit." She gripped his ass tighter. "Don't worry, your girls _sort-of_ know about this."

"What is it," he asked.

She pressed her lips into his ear, whispering the information that would become the signal.

_**About ten minutes later….** _

They stepped inside the elevator for the fifteenth floor. The ascension to his destination felt like forever. He had his hand in his pocket while holding to Shinsou's love gift. The elevator stopped and heard the sound of the 'fifteenth floor' coming from the speaker. They walked out of the elevator and into the hallway where they walked a few paces before stopping at a wooden door.

_Suite 1515_

Hitoshi approached the door and she did three slight taps at the door. After a few moments, she saw a figure looking at the peephole. They heard the sound of the door unlocking and it opened.

A woman appeared at the door. Judging by the looks of her white hair and cold looking demeanor, it could be easily indicated that this was the Snow Princess.

"Password?" Her cold eyes immediately stared onto Izuku. He wasn't alarmed. It wasn't the first time having unwelcomed glares to the teen - husbands, boyfriends, ex-lovers, Katsuki, the occasional girlfriends (who later join him and their lovers). So, he shrugged his shoulders while pulling out another stick of gum to put in his mouth.

Shinsou pressed her lips to the door. "The crow caws at midnight!"

"And the cat sours the basil," returned the Snow Princess. Upon hearing those words, the door was pulled back. The smell of honeydew filled Izuku's nose upon entry. It was Hitoshi's touch of her hand on his shoulder that nudged him to go forward.

"Don't be scared." She pressed her lips to his ear. "It's only pussy."

Izuku silently scoffed, taking her hands off him. "Don't question my methods, man!"

"Afraid that they got cooties."

Izuku raised his eyebrow. "I think I might."

"Cooties they can handle. Let's make haste."

The suite reminded Izuku on a western-styled apartment building. He knew that the hotel had to be a refurbished apartment building.

Smooth jazz music filled the hotel suite as Izuku entered the walkway. The Snow Princess led them to the living room quarters where the others presumably located.

"Kitty, the Witch, and M'Lady," spoked the Snow Princess formally. "The woman and _our_ gentleman of the hour are here."

Izuku watched as each girl was positioned strategically in the living room. The black-haired girl with the cat ears stood at the table next to the window. Her long hair complimented her black evening gown and her black bow. In her hand, she was having a drink. Such a darkened brown color, Izuku knew that it was apple juice she was sipping on. Smoke lingered from her direction. His attention was at the ashtray as it loomed over beside her. Her catlike eyes were pierced, giving attention to each and every moment the teen's eyes would lay.

The Witch. She was sitting at the love seat next to the door. Her style of dress was childish - a jean skirt and a white blouse with white leggings to match. She was holding a handheld video game while snacking on cookies. Although the game was being active, her retinas were on Izuku. Izuku knew by her hand gestures and inattentiveness of her video game, the red-and-black-haired was thinking of another game to play. And Izuku knew that it wasn't rated E for everyone.

The last and certainly not the least - the Dragon. Her long hair draped over her chest. Wearing a yellow evening gown and a necklace that cost more than his yearly salary, she sat on the couch. The chimney was burning. The sounds of crackling embers were making its presence known. A bottle of anisette sat in front of her. Two glasses to match. One had a lipstick smear on it.

While in thought, the Snow Princess immediately rushed to the Dragon's aid for a refill. The Dragon's eyes never left Izuku's sight. Even as the Snow Princess poured, she licked her lips. Something more sweet-tasting was beyond the glass of wine. Something much richer and finer than any aged liqueur.

If the information about the girls of Hogwarts were true, then Izuku knew he had a weekend to remember.

Hitoshi slapped Izuku's back. He wasn't sure it was to change the stale atmosphere or just being her usual bashful self. "Pardon my nervous friend here, ladies." She swayed her hand. "Ladies and ladies, may I present to you, your _damoiseau_ , Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku didn't hesitate. After all, it was part of what Hitoshi whispered into his ear before entering the hotel room.

Izuku reached for his slacks. He slowly unbuckled his belt, reaching for the zipper to pull down, and for his button to open. The girls remained still. Silence still filled the room, with the exception of the burning fire, as Izuku pulled down his slacks and his boxers.

Izuku, feeling the breeze of his exposed member in front of the girls, then pulled his shirt where it partially exposed his bellybutton. Part of the plan, Hitoshi knew exposing his stomach would give some girls a run for their money.

"Good evening, my damsels!" He turned to the self-proclaimed leader, Ya...the Dragon. He humbly bowed. "And to you, good evening, mademoiselle." He then turned his attention to the others. "I, Izuku Midoriya, will be humbly your servant and your use of your devices for the next two days. I am to be used at your disposal by any means to your liking and to be treated in the form of your choosing." He bowed once more. "I am yours, ladies and mademoiselle!"

Hitoshi folded her arms, feeling accomplished about this moment in time. _Not bad, stud. You are an actor. All I wanted you to tell them that you were theirs for the weekend. I said to show some skin but man, you have guts, lover boy!_

The Dragon stared attentively at his erected cock. She appeared fixated like she was inspecting it. She looked away, gave one snap of a finger.

It was the Snow Princess that approached her mistress. She leaned over to her the Dragon's request. After a few moments of whispers, the Snow Princess nodded and walked over to Izuku's direction.

Silence remained. Her cold glare remained onto the emerald-haired teen. She was now inches away, neck and neck with each other.

Without a thought, a sigh, or a scoff, she went on her knees.

Hitoshi couldn't help but smile at this awkward theatrical performance. _My God, this is too funny and too weird! If only I had my camera to show it to the others._

Wei...The Snow Princess wrapped her hands tenderly around his cock. Upon contact, he felt her cool hands. _Conceal not feel_ the teen jokingly thought as the frozen Snow Princess began wrapping her hands tightly around his cock. Her eyes widened as his girth seemed to be a bit much. She began stroking it at a steady pace. Izuku was turned on but used to this. Housewives like Rei, Beru, Mitsuki or Pro Heroes like the Wild, Wild Pussycats, Ryuko, Emi, and Rumi would do that to set the mood.

Hitoshi kept her stance. She was grateful to wear a pad, knowing that dick she had to pleasure to taste and to fuck was being touched by another.

The Snow Princess spooled her warm saliva over his dick. The sound of greasy noises was made as she began shlicking his cock. Then, she gave a peck to the phallus. And then again on his phallus.

Holding onto his hips, she inserted his entire dick into her mouth like a frankfurter.

Izuku felt the moist mouth pussy lathering him up as she began bobbing and moaning.

He knew that the Snow Princess must have experience. He could tell as she was keeping a bit of distance from him, trying not to stain her clothes. He knew some were sticklers about that.

The Witch, Kitty, and the Dragon were all centered on their teammate and Izuku. Hitoshi decided to walk to where the Kitty presided to have a drink of that 'apple juice.'

The Snow Princess would shove it to her uvula and back out. Slurping it like she was gnawing on a jawbreaker. Izuku began folding into the pleasure. By this time, he felt her hands gripping his ass tightly - one of his weak focal points. Something that he hasn't even told Ochako.

The Snow Princess was a live pendulum, going forward and backward onto his dick as if it was the tastiest treat in the world. The look on her face indicated that she wanted to look at him. Look at what she was offering to him and it should be a blessing.

She was getting faster. She hummed each time she sucked on his cock. The Snow Princess was good. No, great at this. Never in his life did a blowjob felt this good. Needing further stimulation, he reached for her hair. She didn't budge as he used her head to grip as he used his hips to rock her head. Slobbering noises and bobbing noises were now greater.

"Snow Princess, I am there. I am coming. I am coming," he said to her as he deposited his seeds inside of her mouth. He felt her croaked as the impact bombarded her mouth. She moaned loudly as if she was choking. But she didn't stop sucking his dick like a vacuum. At each spurt, she sucked. She continued ingesting his ejaculate until the orgasm had ceased.

The white-haired teen stayed on her knees, savoring the supple offering of Izuku's hot milk. The teen's tongue bathed in it, opening her mouth to show the contents before him and the others. She swallowed his seed.

A tiny smile crept from the cold princess. A bit of his seed dripped down her face. "Young seed is the finest seed." The teen grabbed her cheeks as if she was a squirrel full of nuts. "Just a rich taste. Tastier than the finest liqueur." She clapped her hands. "He's the one I want."

The Dragon nodded approvingly. She made quick, sharp claps. Immediately, the Kitten and the Witch positioned themselves behind Izuku. Hitoshi watched from the table at the spectacle before her.

"Ladies." The Dragon made three more distinctive claps. Izuku was welcomed by the hands of the girls. The girls removed his clothing. His shirt, his pants, his boxers, everything. The black-haired teen and the redhead teen locked eyes. As if they were on cue, they used each arm to pull Izuku to the ground.

"What are you ladies doing," asked Hitoshi in a concerning voice. "This wasn't part of the deal we've discussed."

"Relax, Hitoshi." The Dragon stood attentively. With her hand holding a glass of wine, the blonde watched delightfully as Izuku was lying on the floor in his nakedness. "We aren't going to harm him, darling." She eyed the Snow Princess. "As you can see, it's the Snow Princess' birthday and we wanted to give her the ultimate gift she won't get from anywhere else." She displayed a narrowed-eyed grin.

"Aid me with your comprehension," said Hitoshi.

The Kitten and the Witch were holding onto Izuku's extremities to hinder him from moving. The Dragon walked over to see across from Hitoshi. She took the bottle and pour another cup inside of the glass. "You see, the Snow Princess is quite needy, amorous, and frankly frustrating." She took a sip of her punch. "She doesn't get out much in the department of men and it gets tiresome after having our little _tet-o-tet's_." The wink of the Dragon's eye confirmed the rumors of their lesbian rendezvous.

Izuku lied motionless, blinded by the bright ceiling lights. The Kitten held onto his arms and the Witch kept a grip of his legs.

The Dragon crossed her legs while watching the Snow Princess squatted her hips over his throbbing member. "The Snow Princess loves to be controlled. However, she enjoys controlling better." She snapped her fingers. "Blow out the candles and make a wish, Snow Princess."

"Yes, mistress."

Izuku watched as the teen positioned her naked body over his dick. She propped it to where his dick and her pussy were making contact.

"Condom."

The Witch and the Kitten glared at him upon his making a comment.

"That's my policy, ladies. Before we perform any action, we must have protection." There were a few exceptions to the rule of condom use. It was a rare occasion having unprotective sex. He has had unprotective sex occasionally with Nemuri and Ochako but they would often use morning-after pills or use birth control. He admitted that he wasn't playing safe with Hitoshi in a previous rendezvous but he knew that she was on birth control as well. Izuku didn't want to leave any loose strings or possibilities of having leaks. He didn't want any conflicts in the operation, especially if one were to become pregnant.

"Relax, Izuku baby," said the Dragon while licking her lips. "The Snow Princess is guarded. Now, be a dear and shut those pretty lips." She snapped at the Kitten. "Kitty, honey. Provide him with the taste of your precious honey lemon."

"Yes, mistress." Izuku saw the Kitten without a moment of doubt remove her clothing. His nose became enamored by the bask of womanhood. The Kitten looked calm as she was removed her clothing, save for her bra and panties.

"Dearest sister, accommodate the Snow Princess until your needs can be met with the cinnamon roll," demanded the Dragon.

"Yes, my dearest sister." Hitoshi watched as the Witch gripped onto the Snow Princess' tits. She began fondling them, licking her neck as the Snow Princess' stifle moans filled the room.

"Gradually let her break into this naughty dick of his," said the Dragon to her sister.

The Snow Princess felt the assistance of the Witch as she used her shoulders to aid the entry of his dick into her pussy.

Upon contact, the Snow Princess let out a cat-like cry. It was muffled by the Witch's lips. The girls were enveloped by their taste of the forbidden sex while Izuku was feeling the tightness of her pussy. It was obvious that she was a virgin. The hotness of her blood was seeping onto his throbbing member. Before he could process the situation, he was welcomed by the Kitten's wet throbbing pussy.

"Take this supple offering, my dearest cinnamon roll," said the Kitten in a motherly manner. Izuku felt the softness and warmth of her pussy on his mouth. As a person familiar with the taste of pussy, hers was a bit tangy. Nevertheless, it wasn't rejectable.

"Good, girls!" Yan...the Dragon took another sip of her wine. "Please me, girls! Please me, Izuku! Show me that you all can excite me."

Hitoshi was pointing at the door. "Is this part that I can leave now?"

The Dragon wavered her hand. "No, my dear. We are only testing the product."

"I thought it was clearly established after Lady Tsundere there tasted his seeds," said Hitoshi.

The Dragon wavered her finger. "Silly Little FIshy. Didn't your mother always tell you to take the temperature of soup before it is right?"

_My mother was an alcoholic and the only thing I tasted warm was from the hot slaps she gave me. God, I miss that woman. I need to pay her a visit sometime when her visitation rights at the jail come back._

Izuku arched his back as the tightness of the Snow Princess' walls were enveloping his cock. The tight suction of her flesh. The moans overtaking the muffling from the Witch's kisses. Izuku kept his body focused. He had to remind himself that this was the client's pleasure and therefore, he must separate himself to please the girls.

Izuku used his tongue to moisten Kitty's walls. The Kitten moaned into the air, feeling the wettest muscle pleasuring her nubile pussy. To her, it felt like the dildos she has used by herself or with the girls in the past. Knowing she was getting pleasure, she proceeded to gyrate her hips. She allowed herself to relax as she rode Izuku's face.

Wei...the Snow Princess gripped onto the Kitten's titties, kneading it like bread before burying herself onto her bosom. She began gnawing and licking on the breasts like a child craving her mother. The Witch continued kissing the Snow Princess until she broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the two. However, she wasn't finished playing with the Snow Princess' titties. She continued flicking them and using her hips to buck at her back. She returned kissing her neck. The Snow Princess and the Kitten held each other's face before enveloping themselves for a hot and steamy kiss.

"Ride me, ride me, ride me," said the Kitten in between kiss. "That's right, Daddy. Work that tongue! Work it like you're impregnating me."

The Snow Princess slapped Izuku's chest. "C'mon, you cheeky bastard! You cute, sexy, adorable little bastard! Please me like you are forced to do! Give it to me! Give it to me, Izuku! Cream me, cream me!" The latter was in a burst of wild laughter. "Oh, the gods. Fuck me as if your life depended on it!"

The Snow Princess has never tasted something this delicious in her young life. She looked onto the Dragon. "Mistress," she cried. "Make him our slave for the weekend." She slapped his chest, reddening it in the process. "Oh, Oum, Izuku, you feel so good! Yes, baby! Be my slave! Be my slave! It is a privilege and not an insult. Become the property of the **[classified]** Dust Company!"

The Dragon turned to Hitoshi. "Clever gal, ain't she," she said to the grey-haired teen. "But, seriously! Keep watch with him. She would do it in a heartbeat and without remorse."

Hitoshi couldn't help but be surprised by the scene. _If Nemuri and Ochako only knew what kind of girls were these. God, I am so thankful to be the plug._

After a few more minutes, Izuku could feel his balls surging with his milk. The girls were in all smiles. The Witch, by this time, was gnawing on his balls, expediting the climax.

"Fuck me, Izuku," cried the Kitten. "Make me feel as though you are my one and only, baby. Work that tongue."

Izuku felt the juices sliding down his throat. He swallowed the juices, continuing to please her.

"Oh, Oum! I am coming! I am coming! I am coming!" The Kitten pressed her body to his chest as he was welcomed with the floodgates of her pussy. "Oh, Oum! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Jesus, fuck me Izuku baby!"

By this time, Izuku's body tensed. The climax was near. He tightened his muscles and braced for impact.

The moment he came, the Snow Princess made a piercing cry as her juices were met with his milk. The emerald teen bombarded her womb with his milk. Izuku can feel his spunk cramming in, filling it until it spurted out from her pussy.

The Snow Princess grew exhausted, she rested on the Kitten's body. The eyes were locked and they shared a kiss. Rub..the Witch was too exhausted as she continued gnawing on his balls.

After the midst of silence, the leader finally spoke. "We will take him."

_**About ten minutes later...** _

The Dragon commanded the Witch to reach under her seat with a brown packaged envelope.

Hitoshi whistled by the thickness of the envelope. "Good God almighty!"

"I trust you that you will send this to his paymasters," said the Dragon sternly while the Witch handed Hitoshi his payment.

"Certainly," said Hitoshi before turning to the ladies. "Enjoyable, girls?!"

"Where has he been hiding," asked the Witch. "His milk is sweeter than honey."

"Personal time is necessary," said the Kitten. She winked at Izuku. "And I do want his number. For outcall, of course!"

The Snow Princess folded her arms. "He's okay, I guess! He is still an idiot pervert!"

Hitoshi closed her eyes, smiling of their approval. She turned to the Dragon. "Call his secretary when you are through with him."

"We will be sure to drop him off properly at his designated spot according to Midnight," said the Dragon as she snapped her fingers, signaling the Kitten to escort Hitoshi out of the hotel room.

As she was leaving, she smiled at Izuku. "Have fun, stud." She winked while licking her lips before walking out of the door.

Izuku was now alone in the house of discord. Four teenage girls. Four foreign teenage girls. Four _horny_ foreign teenage girls, all wanting a taste of Izuku.

"So, my lovely little fishy," said the Dragon as she stood up. "Since we finally have this entire weekend together. Let's make what's best of it." She snapped her fingers once more. This time, the Witch and the Kitten came to her aid.

"Kitty, take him to the bathroom and clean him up," said the Dragon.

"Yes," said the Kitten.

"My dear Witch, my dearest sister," said the Dragon, "Get my room ready."

"Certainly, my dear sister," said the Witch.

The Dragon knew she didn't have to reply to the Snow Princess. "I will get the supplies ready."

"Thanks, my dear," said the Dragon before turning to Izuku. "Hope you are ready for me, my love. For you have me next on the menu."

_**Is it really okay to have a foursome and watch the girls go lesbian on each other? Yeah, still not ready to answer that!** _

_**To be continued….** _

_**BD: Damn, girl! You couldn't go a bit further? That was getting exciting!** _

_**GOTA: yOu cOUldDn't go A BiT fURthEr?** _

_**BD: Whatever! My idea anyway!** _

_**GOTA: My words, my dear.** _

_**BD: Yeah, yeah. More works coming soon!** _


	7. Is It Really Okay For Beacon Girls To Be This Adamant? (Part III) (Team RWBY x Izuku)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA and BD, here, with another installment of 'Anything For A Sugar Baby!' In this chapter, Izuku gets more than he bargains for as the girls of Beacon have decided to heighten their sexuality, placing him onto newer levels. Enjoy!** _

_**Is it really okay to have a foursome and then being offered with a proposition?** _

According to the Dragon, there was going to be a slight delay with the bathroom since there were some technical difficulties. She told the others to be sure to make him very comfortable as she straightened things out.

Izuku was nervous. That was the best way to describe his current juncture. There he was sitting on a huge plush couch in the executive suite, presumably belonging to the leader nicknamed the Dragon. He was red as the color of the furniture as the Kitten, the Snow Princess, and the Witch were lingering under him like dogs awaiting their master. He stifled a gasp. He knew that his role as a sugar baby was to please his clients. However, these girls were torn from a different cloth.

"Have another strawberry, cutie." It was the Witch that broke the silence. Izuku nodded in compliance as Ruby pulled another chocolate strawberry from the fountain centered in front of them. The girls giggled as the redhead-brunette inserted the strawberry into her mouth. They watched in awe and titillation as she grabbed Izuku by the collar and swapped tongues. Humming noises filled the duo as she crushed and granulated the chocolate strawberry as she deposited it into his mouth. The Kitten propped her body behind him, cupping his throat, ensuring that he swallowed the offering from his onee-sans.

She pulled out her tongue, licking the remnants of their tasty treat. She rubbed her belly. "A yummy treat for my sweet, sweet cinnamon roll." However, he knew it wasn't enough. The girls were caressing and rubbing his stiff and tense muscles as the Dragon was busy with room service as they were preparing the bath. The Dragon spared no expense for the adventure of the weekend. According to intel collected by Hitoshi, the money to pay for this expensive suite were compliments of the [classified] Dust Company. The head president and CEO had the coins expanding from Menegarie to the islands of Okinawa.

It became apparent as the Snow Princess also wanted a turn into the lustrous fray. She licked her lips, using her fingers to spread open the rabbit hole of his gummy-flavored boxers. After breaking in the birthday girl, the girls prepared their yummy bag of treats. Candied underwear (or more so man-panties) and a diamond-studded emerald collar that screamed expensive was the outfit for the night. Each girl took turns holding to the leash.

This time, it was the Snow Princess' turn. "This little fishy has a delectable, yet supple offering from the gods." She snapped her fingers as the Witch reached for a fondue stick. Delicately holding onto the instrument, she passed it to the white-haired teen. "I know my way around a semblance. Allow me to have fun with your fleshy instrument." Izuku shuddered as the coolness of the chocolate was covering his underwear. Meanwhile, the Kitten continued implanting her teeth into his neck. She wanted to stake as much claim as possible. She gripped onto his nipples, flicking them and pinching them.

"Such sensitive nipples," said the Kitten in a hoarse whisper. "If only they were inverted. That would be very sexy."

The Witch nodded in compliance. "Don't worry, [classified]. Sister dearest left tools of instruments to ensure we have a great experience." She reached over, grabbing the other nipple. Izuku moaned lightly as she circled his nipple with residual chocolate. She stuck out her tongue as she began licking his sensitive and ripe flesh.

The black-haired Faunus instinctively bucked her hips onto his back, releasing a strong musk of her womanhood. Her estrus was apparent, waiting for a mate to claim. Although she dearly loved her Dragon, it could never replace the feelings of a man. Considering the thoughts of the Snow Princess' plans, she, too, wanted to see if she could have this Adonis for outcall work. And hopefully then some.

Seeing the delectation as suitable to her taste, she opened her mouth. Upon feeling her hot breath, his dick stiffened. "Oh," cried the Witch. "Somebody is being a naughty boy."

The Snow Princess nodded in agreement. "Such a naughty looking banana."

The Kitten interjected. "Or, a chocolate Japanese cannoli."

"Let's see if it is either one or the other," said the Snow Princess as she partook on the second helping of his dick. She planted her tongue from the base of his shaft. She spooled saliva, creating juices as she wanted the taste of chocolate and his homemade milk. She created surpling sounds. The Witch accompanied the Snow Princess, wanting to share the other side of this chocolate banana.

"Look at these lovelies stuffing their faces as if they are at the Vytal Festival." The Kitten turned to see the Dragon entering the bedroom. Sporting nothing but her birthday suit, the DD teen approached the scene. Izuku couldn't keep his eyes closed. Seeing the plushy heavenly mounds hanging by gravity was exciting. Those tits were bigger than Kayama-sensei, Mount Lady, and even Miruko-sensei combined. Never did he think that girls that weren't old enough to purchase liquor legally can have such milk deposits.

The sounds of their tongues filled the room, slurping loudly as they were engulfed by his dick. The white-haired teen wanted the macarons that accompanied the chocolate banana as she inserted one into her mouth. The Witch trailed her tongue around the phallus, using her tongue to play with his peehole.

The Kitten took the opportunity to steal another kiss. The teen pulled Izuku's tongue with her teeth, wanting more of his flavor. Yan...the Dragon stood there, showcasing her lilac eyes to the teen. She had a grin that looked similar to the vain Mount Lady. Seeing that position gave Izuku proof that this woman was in control. She was the onee-sama and these were the followers.

As she snapped her fingers, the Kitten broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in their wake. The Dragon spread her pussy lips. Without a moment's notice, the Kitten went to her post. Izuku watched as the black-haired Faunus partook the blonde's pussy. With only a few prickles of hair, he could tell that she had shaved recently. He watched as the Faunus shook her supple ass as she inserted her tongue into the Dragon's pussy.

Izuku became more aroused. Surrounding by the bosoms of beauties. Never in his wildest dreams have he engaged in such a situation as peculiar as this. That was the truth. He had group sex with mothers, housewives, and the like, but never like this.

The emerald eyes gleamed at the Kitten's supple ass. He questioned the experience that was the Faunus. Thoughts, very lecherous thoughts he had imagined her sporting a 2-B costume from _NieR: Automata_ filled his mind. That alone was stiffening his dick. It didn't go without notice from the other girls.

The Witch made a loud, popping sound. "Tougher than the Crescent Moon. By the gods!" The Snow Princess made one final lick before popping his testicle out of her mouth. "Yeah, that is!" She turned to the Dragon. "Hey, [classified]. I believe that [classified] booty is turning the kid on." The Snow Princess giggled as she slapped the Faunus' ass. She yelped by the contact.

His eyes widened by the sight. The Witch watched his reaction. [classified] is right. She crawled from the couch and approached the black-haired teen as she continued serving her Dragon. The redhead-brunette slapped the Kitten's ass.

She moaned by the contact. The Snow Princess assisted Rub...the Witch as they worked on each asscheek. The Dragon kept her lilac eyes on his. She had a smirk. At each slap, at each contact of the moan, his dick was getting larger.

The blonde snapped her fingers, halting the Kitten's licking. "So, my little fishy. Did you enjoy that little show?"

He declined to answer. He was taken aback. This was a pleasure that he hasn't felt even to his dear, beloved Ochako or his mistress, Nemuri. He told himself that he must remain professional.

For a second, he completely forgot that he was working.

"Aww," pouted Weis...the Snow Princess. "I believe the little fishy turned shy." She turned to the Dragon. "Shall we let the Kitten have a little fun?"

Dragon certainly didn't mind seeing that kind of excitement. "Very well! We have plenty of time." She used her hand to tap the Faunus' forehead. "Sis, leash. Pass it to Kitty, here. We can let him have a little fun as being the meow-ster."

Izuku watched as one of his fetishes was coming to life. A real-life neko in front of his very eyes.

"Nyaa," she purred. Upon hearing that, cloudy fluid leaked, creating a tiny river down to his balls.

"Oh, Meow-ster," the Kitten purred once more.

The Kitten returned back on her knees. She crawled around, shaking her ass and purring loudly, exposing her yellow eyes.

"Meow-ster," she purred. "More so a fresh trout that needs to be taken care of." She flashed her eyes. "Or maybe, you are just some fleshy catnip. What do you think?"

Izuku declined to answer. Seeing his throbbing cock staring attentively was an answer of its own.

Her heart-shaped pupils indicated that she was enthralled in the moment. She crawled over where she easily spooled her saliva onto his throbbing dick. "Such a strong, mighty tail you have." Izuku didn't answer. It was met with teasing noises and aww noises from the others.

The Faunus looked at it before touching it. She placed her finger around his peehole. She smiled when seeing the string of his sticky webbing.

"Like nyaa! Please feel good from this" Blak...the Kitten proceeded to lick his dick. She decided to kiss the tip. She gave pecks from the phallus to the shaft. His resistance was futile, if not useless by her powerful wettest muscle. Slurping noises filled the room as she was centered on his cock.

"God, I love the way you taste," said the Faunus as she continued gnawing on his dick. She used her free hand to massage his balls.

Kitty squeezed tightly on one, knowing that she wanted his precious milk. Izuku jerked his head back on how good she was making him feel. It wasn't enough on how beautiful and sexy she looked, he was just seeing how much effort he was putting into it.

The Kitten had skills and overall, dedication.

Cloudy fluid seeps from his peehole. She slithered it up, excited for the appetizer. Knowing that Izuku was close, she heightened the tension. Now, she began to insert her mouth, swallowing his dick whole.

At that time, the Dragon interrupted him as she exposed her ass to his face. She bent over, exposing her pussy. The musk of womanhood entranced his nose. Taking the leash from the Faunus, she used it to plant Izuku's face onto her pussy. "I think you know how to partake in a pussy, don't you, my little fishy. Please your mistress!"

Obeying her orders, he planted his tongue inside of her pussy. He closed his eyes as he cleaned around the labia. It reminded him of a ripe and tangy fruit. Using his hand, he gripped her sweaty ass as he gnawed into her pussy. "Jesus," cried the Dragon. Never did dildos, the girls couldn't compare to his tiny muscle. Using his tongue to flick her bean and using his mouth to chew on her bubblegum, she could barely hold on.

Izuku couldn't move much further. He went further into the Faunus' mouth, thrusting it as if she was his personal pocket pussy, his personal cum dump. Izuku shut his eyes, just wanting to breed. Just wanted his cum to be released.

The Kitten's slurping accelerated along with the speed of her thrusting her head. She used her hands to apply pressure on his balls.

Izuku felt her uvula. She wanted her fresh catch of the day. She wanted his milk. Izuku couldn't take the pressure any longer.

He called out her name. "[classified]"

Immediately, Izuku made the withdrawal of his sperm into Faunus' bank. The Kitten sounded like she was drowning, but she was determined to go through this. The suction of her mouth felt like a vacuum as she took in his milk. She continued squeezing his balls until there was nothing left.

She quickly pulled away. It isn't finished. Streams of semen continue to spurt on her face. She took it in, enjoying her hot facial or this muddied shower.

Some of the sperm landed on the Dragon's ass. By that time, jets of her stream plummeted into his mouth. She took hold of his head, ensuring that he wouldn't spill a single drop. "Right there," she hissed. "Right there! Don't you spit it! Partake my holy waters."

At each spurt of her orgasm, he obeyed as he swallowed. After feeling as though she was spent, she released him. His face was covered in her juices. He looked as though he was bathing in vanilla glaze from a donut shop.

"Oh, my God, Izuku," Blak...the Kitten said as she rubbed the semen on her face. "I didn't think you were this backed up. Makes me wonder if those other girls were doing their job."

He didn't say anything. What could he say that he had never received an orgasm like that. Not since, not since, not since ever.

Who were these girls of Hogwarts? These girls of Beacon?

He shivered. Semen continued to pour out of his dick. He let out a cry as he was orgasming again. I feel a tingling feeling all throughout my body.

"Sing us a rainbow," said the Witch melodically as she welcomed the spraying fountain of his cock.

Izuku was panting loudly. It was moments when the Snow Princess came with bottled water. He thanked her as he ingested the water, quickly filling his dry throat.

He thought he had challenges, but these girls were a different breed.

The Dragon watched as the others moved aside as she positioned herself on the couch. "So, Izuku?! Didn't think four girls could be this lustrous, this insatiable, and such predatory?"

Izuku knew the truth, but he must remain professional. He must not show any signs of weakness. "I will say that you girls are quite adamant on getting your dollar's worth."

She was drawing X's and O's on his chest. She rubbed her head tenderly under his neck. It wasn't long when the others positioned themselves around the emerald-haired teen. "Oh, sweetness," said the Faunus. "When we spot a man, we don't want just plain sex." She placed her lips onto his ear. "We want to break you down." She licked into his canal.

The Dragon licked under his neck. "We want pleasure. However, you can say we like succubus."

The Witch interjected. "We get off by watching you get off." She lowered herself to spread his legs.

"We treat your body as if it is one entire sex organ," said the Snow Princess. "With that powerful semblance, you can break any girl in our homeworld."

The Dragon pecked him on the cheek. "Agreed! Say, Izuku! Although the weekend is far from over, what if we offer you a proposition."

"A proposition," asked Izuku inquisitively.

"Hmm, hmm," replied the Kitten. "Say, [classified]. Isn't the bath ready?"

The Dragon nodded in compliance. "Absolutely!" She clapped her hands. "Ladies, go to the bathroom and prepare us. I need a little time alone with Izuku."

The Faunus gave Izuku one final lick on his ear before walking away with the Witch and the Snow Princess.

"It is how to find man out there with such valor and such humility back home," she informed him. "What if we proposed a little vacation out there for a while?"

Before he could respond, she put her finger to his lip. "You can relax. We are aware of the personal life you share with this Ochako and this Nemuri." She took hold of his chin. "See it as a business trip. There are various housewives, friends of ours that can go with a guy like you." She pointed at the Snow Princess. "This beauty is grateful to have her holy passage broken by the likes of your holy staff. She has a beautiful mother and a beautiful sister that wouldn't mind getting a taste of you." She pointed at the Faunus. "My dear best friend, my soul sister has a beautiful mother. She has beautiful skin and such a motherly feel that desires a man like you in her life. And of course, my dearest sister. She has a mother that is genuine and beautiful and kind. However, a weak constitution with men. But, I know if you can give her a _nudge,_ then she can be all right."

Izuku could feel her stirring her hand around his cock. "And there is my mother. A bitch indeed, feisty, but Mother. If she saw this strong girth, then she would be rendered powerless. Yes, with such a savory cock, you can change the world."

Izuku didn't answer it. Never did he expect this to happen.

"I will pay your paymasters up front," said the Dragon. "It would be all expenses paid. I will house you, Ochako, Nemuri, and Hitoshi as you spend time in Vale to offer the women what they have been missing." She gave him a peck on the lips. "I am not saying now, but think about it. You can be a very powerful man out there and maybe more." She took his hand. "Let's go! You have an onee-sama to please in the bath."

_**Meanwhile….** _

Ochako took a bite out of her cinnamon raisin bagel. She uses it as a sign of good luck whenever Izuku is in uncharted territory. Situated in a nearby hotel, she and Nemuri were watching over Izuku as certainty that things were going according to plan. Drinking her coffee from the nearby convenience store, she was on her laptop observing and checking the area. Thanks to one of the security guards that owed them money for some credited outcall work from Izuku, she allowed the group permission to infiltrate the cameras going in-and-out of the Ritz Carlton. They only had a limited window due to the security guard's shift but any monitoring would have to do until Izuku's deeds with the women of Beacon were completed.

Hitoshi Shinsou was one of the most respected hustlers in the Musutafu Valley and Greater Tokyo area. Rolling independently, the teenager can handle her own without any support. It was women like that who couldn't be trusted, Ochako believed. She was too smart, too streetwise. She knew that she could have the connections to make a situation disappear with the drop of a hat. Nevertheless, she was putting her trust into her boyfriend. It wasn't that she didn't trust Hitoshi, she couldn't trust Hitoshi. Independent women like that served as the prerequisite of being a pimp. Ochako was going to make sure that no one was going to pimp her boyfriend.

"You know that you are going to get eye strain for staring at that computer too long." It was Nemuri that placed another cup of coffee beside the concerned and worried Ochako. Nemuri was relaxed, sporting her baby blue see-through nightgown. It was late in the midnight hour and the Pro Hero 18+ knew that nothing was going to happen beyond the security cameras on this night.

"I just want to see if there would be any reason for Izuku to leave or what if they are going to subdue him." Ochako was a worrywort. The hotel could be guarded like Fort Knox and still would think someone like Dabi or Sensei would infiltrate and kidnap Deku. Although that was a concern on the former end of wanting to kidnap an escort, she still didn't like those odds.

It was Nemuri's hands that gripped Ochako's stiff shoulders. "You need to learn how to relax." She playfully blew into her ears, causing it to turn red. "You have to trust our boyfriend on this. Izuku is cute. He is easily swayed and can be easily folded, but he isn't a dummy."

Ochako turned to their teacher. "It isn't that I don't trust him. I _don't_ trust the girls in that room." She moved away from Nemuri in her rolling chair to her laptop. "I have spent hours performing the research on each girl. Each has the ability of wanting Izuku to themselves." She clicked on their Facebook and clicked on the Snow Princess. "She is the heir of the [classified] Dust Company. Her father is a billionaire and her mother is a socialite. Her sister has military honors and her brother is a 9S-looking asshole. But a rich asshole that can literally wipe his ass with hundred-dollar bills. What makes you think that Izuku wouldn't fall for that?"

Nemuri returned to the bed as she crossed her legs. "Probably because Izuku isn't moved by money and he doesn't like prude bitches like the Snow Princess." She blew into her hair. "I don't think tsunderes are his thing." She pointed at the computer. "The next one."

"The Kitten is the daughter of an infamous leader of the [classified] Organization." Her eyes widened in a panic. She pointed harshly at Nemuri. "What if Kitty kidnaps Izuku and turns him into a political prisoner? What if he adapts their political views and declares war on Japan?"

Nemuri couldn't help but laugh at Ochako's irrationality regarding Izuku. "I can see your concern about Kitty and Izuku. They look very well-matched." She paused when seeing Ochako producing octopus lips. "Relax, Uraraka! I am kidding! Only kidding." _Kinda!_ "Who is the next on the agenda?"

"The Witch! She is playful, down-to-Earth, and can make desserts," said Ochako.

"Doesn't sound much of a threat to me," said Nemuri.

"She is adorable," said Ochako. "She is so kawaii and moe that it almost makes me _bi._ "

"So, _you_ and I having sex with each other was nothing more than playful, girlish fun," retorted Nemuri. "Although I am comfortable with my sexuality, don't be afraid about yours."

Ochako turned red. "Not there yet, okay?! I am more heteroflexible anyway." She returned back to the screen. "The Witch can plot to take Izuku away with her cuteness. You know how he feels with cute things?"

Nemuri clicked her tongue. "Izuku isn't moved by puppy love, Ochako. He knows it is temporary and seeks love that is genuine and sincere. He still finds it cute, but only for a short while."

Ochako sighed heavily as she clicked on the last, but certainly not the least. "The Dragon! Practically the soul of a man within that powerful Bullhead," she said with a hint of scoffness. "I consider her in the same category as Hitoshi. Despite not being the leader of the group through her high school, she is definitely top gal of the group outside of school. She has a tongue, she has a voice, and can easily sway women and men onto her side. I believe more so of the former. Yet again, this generation we can't be too sure."

"Everyone's a little fay, believe it or not," interjected Nemuri. "Don't allow insecurities or ego be the factor. As I always tell you, stick to the facts. Why are you threatened by the Dragon?"

She showed the computer. "Look at her! She is sexy, powerful, dominant - things that Izuku craves. You saw the muscles? I know she has bust nuts of many before him."

Nemuri scanned her nails. "I wouldn't be so sure. From what Hitoshi tells me, the girls are mostly virgins. Even her."

Ochako frowned, but Nemuri continued to speak. "Words are just words and it is up to us if we take heed of those words. At the end of the day, it is up to our baby on what he wants to do. In a way, he is a reverse pimp. Girls charge him if they want some dick." She scrolled back on the Kitten. "She isn't a virgin. Lost it to some prick during her [classified] Organization days." She clicked her tongue. "If there is any girl I would watch for in that group, it is her."

"And why is that?"

"Unlike the others, she is a real-live neko!"

"Huh?!"

Nemuri gently moved Ochako aside and typed on the computer. After a few moments, she stopped typing. "Spend some time reading up on them. Now, I am going to bed. And whenever you feel like some late night action, let me know."

Ochako turned to Nemuri. "Sensei? Why do you take this lightly?"

Nemuri stroked Ochako's cheek. "Because I can trust my man. He has been with us this long and he shows unconditional love." She kissed her on the lips. "When can you trust him?"

She scratched under her arms as she was climbing into bed. Ochako turned around and went back to the computer. She decided to do a little homework on the Faunus group.

_**Meanwhile….** _

Izuku never expected a bath as big as a natatorium as placed in such a hotel room.

The bath was Roman and quite unlike anything the emerald-haired teen had ever seen before. At first he was struck by the imposing columns all around the rectangular pool. Each column was linked to the next by a perfect archway and the curved ceiling was inlaid with gold. The water itself was as blue as glacier run-off, and he wondered if it was also mineralized.

The stone was cold beneath his bare feet and he shivered a little in his swim shorts, but at least he wasn't expected to bath naked as they did in ancient Rome.

Or, so he thought.

The Dragon sat idyllically in the pool as the girls were preparing her for her bath. The Faunus was massaging the blonde's shoulders. Her sister, the Witch was pouring hot water onto her. The Snow Princess was applying natural oils and soaps to be sure she was clean and 'pure' for the bath.

Honestly, the first thing on Izuku's mind was going for a swim. As he dipped his big toe in the water, he heard his name being called.

"Izuku! Little fishy," called the sirens. "Come and prepare for the water with us. Our Mistress is next and we need you to be prepared."

Izuku listened. As he walked, he hoped that Ochako and Nemuri were well in his absence. He hoped that Hitoshi was well as he was now in foreign territory. His thoughts were still on the Dragon's offer.

_See it as a business trip. There are various housewives, friends of ours that can go with a guy like you._

_It would be all expenses paid. I will house you, Ochako, Nemuri, and Hitoshi as you spend time in Vale to offer the women what they have been missing._

_I am not saying now, but think about it. You can be a very powerful man out there and maybe more._

"Izuku?"

"Here I come!"

_**Is it really okay to have a foursome and then being offered with a proposition? Yeah, still not ready to answer that!** _

_**To be continued….** _

_**BD: Do I smell a spin-off?** _

_**GOTA: Maybe! Maybe not!** _

_**BD: I could imagine Izuku doing other women than RWBY. I could see Pyrrha or Willow. The Malachite siblings. Matter of fact, why not outside of the RWBY spectrum. Like girls from Assassination Classroom or Daganroppa, shows like that?** _

_**GOTA: Don't know. We'll see! Stay tuned!** _


End file.
